Blizzard Group's strongest hero
by giogio195
Summary: Spoilers for Season 2. Takes place after Fubuki tried newbie crushing Saitama before failing miserably. In which the bald hero joins the group to teach her a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

"Sensei, I see that Hellish Blizzard pushed her luck trying to recruit you." Genos said as he washed the dishes. "Ahh. She's kind of dumb though, instead of just training herself to reach her sister's level, she gather underlings to compensate." Saitama said as he read the Hero Association's databook. 'Do they really have to make my hero name Caped Baldy? Couldn't they just call me White Cape or Red Gloves?' he thought grimly.

"Well, Tornado of Terror is the rank 2 of Class S. While Blast, the rank 1, is currently inactive, I'd say she is the best of the Association as of now." his disciple said.

"Right... Who's Tornado again?"

"Blizzard's sister. The one we're talking about."

"Oh. Have I met her in person?"

"Yes Sensei, you referred to her as a lost sassy child on the way to the S Class meeting."

Saitama scratched his chin "Ohhh! That whiny brat! I remember now." he flipped the page and saw Tatsumaki's face. "Yes. Blizzard stated that she is currently rhe strongest Esper on the planet. Have you encountered any monsters who can use that kind of ability, Sensei?"

The hero scratched his head. "Well there was this psychic squid once when I raided Boros' ship. All he did was fling pebbles to me really."

...

"Sensei. I found this picture under the table." Genos showed him his old picture 3 years ago, making him insecure. "Hey! Hey! Give it back!" Saitama yelled as the cyborg handed it back. "Sheesh. Now I miss my hair." Saitama muttered.

"I need to gather parts to keep up with your stalker. An upgrade from Dr. Kuseno might be neccessary..." Genos mumbled to himself.

"Hey, you got faster though, you weren't that fast the last time we sparred."

"Thank you for the compliment, Sensei!"

"Sheesh. No need to yell. Keep it down."

The next day.

Knock knock.

"Sensei, do you want me to get that?"

"Naw, I got it."

He opened the door only to see Fubuki and her two henchmen behind her.

'Wait, didn't this already happened yesterday? Was it all a dream or am I having deja vu?'

"Saitama." Fubuki said in a cold voice. 'Oh thank goodness I wasn't imagining things up.'

"Y-You..." Saitama replied.

Genos appeared behind Saitama. "Sensei... I see she's still bothering you. Begone, we already told you yesterday that we don't want to join your group."

"Genos, what's her name again? I'm blanking out." Saitama whispered, but the esper and his men heard him.

"What?! How could you just forget Miss Blizzard's name?!" Ape exclaimed.

"Are you that stupid?!" Eyelashes backed him up.

Saitama scratched his head as he continually piss her off. "What do you guys want? I told you, I don't wanna join, my favorite show is about to start."

"The nerve of this man!" Eyelashes growled.

"Listen, Saitama. Let me tell you the benefits of working for our group." Fubuki waved her hand to calm her subordinates.

"Free groceries? That's a start." Saitama smiled.

Fubuki blinked, maybe it won't be that hard to manipulate this man.

"Sensei! Are you seriously-"

"What else you got?"

The three were confused, yesterday, he was talking about how he find her methods distasteful and now he's considering joining her group.

"W-We have a buffet every Friday." Eyelashes stuttered as Ape looked at him, catching up.

"Sounds interesting." Saitama deadpanned. Fubuki blinked and shook her head as she played along

"We also have exotic delicacies and- what's your favorite food?"

"Hot pot."

"The best hot pot in all of the cities!" Fubuki smirked, she got him.

"Hmm... That sounds appetizing." Saitama drooled at the thought of tasting different delicacies from around the world.

"Sensei..." Genos looked at his master with worry.

'Yes! If Saitama agreed, we might even have Genos join our group! I don't know why I'm so lucky today but I'm not complaining.' Fubuki can barely contain her grin. This Saitama is a monster, witnessing one hundred afterimages of him as he knocked out that ninja that outsped the S Class cyborg, they'd be a good asset for Team Fubuki.

"So, Saitama. What's your answer? A yes or a no?" Fubuki asked full of confidence.

"No."

"WHAT?! AFTER ALL THAT?" Ape yelled out. "This is getting ridiculous!" Eyelashes exclaimed.

"You're getting ridiculous, now get out of Sensei's place or I'll kick you out." Genos threatened.

Fubuki glared at the baldy, who had this blank stare, obviously have no shits to give.

"You win this round, baldy." she growled as she turned around to leave.

"Wait, we're boxing?" she heard his stupid reply as she descended the stairs.

Six hours later.

"Okay, what's the next plan?" one of her members asked.

"Miss Blizzard said he seemed to be a sucker for food and groceries." another one replied.

The plan was then formulated, to bribe him with food and to show him that this group ain't as bad as he probably thinks. Fubuki smirked, she remembered the saying that the key to a man's heart was through his stomach. What-No. Of course she's not attracted to him or want him to be attracted to her, not at all.

And so, Saitama received an invitation from the door. "Huh, hey it had my name on it." he smiled as he opened the letter.

"A free buffet? Neat."

The next day. Again.

"Oh!" Saitama grinned at the sight of the food on the table. "Sensei, hold on. Let me scan the dishes for any toxic particles they might've inserted." Genos halted his master as his pupils grew to inspect the dishes.

Only to look like an idiot when a Blizzard member grabbed a cake for a bite.

Soon enough, laughter errupted as everyone was having fun. "This is a good idea, he might see that we have fun here, and that he'd be welcome to join." Fubuki muttered to herself. But as her eyes set it's gaze to the bald hero, he's too busy picking foods to give a shit, Fubuki frowned as her patience slowly detoriate.

As Saitama stuffed his plate, he saw the leader glaring at him. 'What's her problem?'

...

"Hey." he greeted as he approached her. "Hey..." she replied, annoyed.

Saitama reached for a riceball and gave it to her. "Here, have a riceball."

"I don't- why?!" she asked irritably.

"Well, you're giving me the stinkeye, I thought you were envious because of my food, so here, we can share." Saitama said. "I'm the host of the party, you moron! I can have food if I want to! I just don't want t-" Saitama ignored her and stuffed the riceball to her mouth.

"Come on. You're not you when you're hungry." the bald hero deadpanned.

Fubuki begrudgingly chewed the food and ate it.

"The hotpot didn't taste that great though, the udon was amazing and the pork cutlet was-" he rambled on as he

She find it weird that someone outside her group would show concern for her though. Which means he is going to join! Yeah that's it.

Genos was suspicious of everyone as the members enjoyed themselves. He eyed their food, their outfit, anything that might give away a clue on why they suddenly invited them. Well, invited his master, Genos wasn't invited, he just tagged along.

His eyes landed on a girl who also had her eyes on him. But as soon as their gaze met, she immediately averted her gaze.

'Suspicious. Is she observing me and scanning me for weakness?'

'Demon Cyborg looks dreamy...'

"So, have you made up your mind? You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Fubuki said as she took a small bite out of the riceball.

"I am enjoying myself." Saitama replied offhandedly as he ate his food.

"We have these every Friday, you can eat as much as you want." Fubuki said. "Oh. I'm not actually a big eater, I just enjoy the food if it's free." Saitama deadpanned.

'... Okay.' Fubuki tilted her head as she was kind of intrigued by the shallowness of this man.

"Will you join my group?"

"No. Thanks for the food though." the bald hero replied without hesitating. Fubuki finally reached her breaking point. She breathed heavily but tried to be tranquil with her rage "Get out."

"Now? I haven't even tried dessert yet." Saitama asked innocently. "I don't care." the esper snarled.

"Well I do. Let me just have one cupcake and I'll leave." Saitama walked away from her.

"Who do you think you are?!" Fubuki screamed.

Saitama halted on his tracks and slowly turned around "I'm Saitama."

"Wha- I know that! I don't care!"

"Then why did you asked me?"

"I didn't! I-"

"Ooooh, vanilla!"

Saitama brisk walked towards the buffet once more.

"The nerve of this man..!" Fubuki growled to herself, but she knew she was outmatched.

Days have passed as they delivered groceries to Saitama's flat.

"Sensei, they left another bag." Genos notified his master. "I wonder why, I told her I refuse. But hey, I don't mind the free food. If this keeps up, I might be able to pay for King's controller." Saitama nonchalantly replied.

"They won't surrender trying to pursue you, allow me to-"

"It won't be neccessary. I think I have an idea though." Saitama said.

"Whatever my Sensei plans, I know it would be succesful." Genos proudly claimed. "Uhh, yeah. I hope it would. Stop kissing my ass though." Saitama muttered.

Fubuki was running out of ideas, to be fair, her ideas weren't that many to begin with. But it seemed like luck is giving her a break as Lily called her attention. "Miss Blizzard, Caped Baldy was at the door!"

"Let him in." she replied without enthusiasm.

"Hey. I'd like to join your group." Saitama nonchalantly waved and declared as silence consumed the room after the members gasped.

...

"W-W-What?!" Fubuki asked out in surprise.

"Oh, was it not loud enough? I SAID I'D LIKE-"

"No! You bald moron, why the sudden change of mind?" Fubuki stood up to interrupt him. "... You're not accepting anymore members? Alright I'm going hom-"

"No! No! This is perfect!" Fubuki grinned as her subordinates smiled, it's been awhile since they saw Miss Blizzard this happy.

Loud cheers began to errupt, Fubuki didn't care anymore, the most important thing is that she won. "Okay, come upstairs to my room, I need to talk to you in private." she said as the members celebrated. "Oh, hey, atleast ask me out first." Saitama grumbled, causing her to blush and get flusterred "What are you talking about, you pervert?!" she angrily grabbed his wrist and led him to her room.

...

"Okay, welcome to the Blizzard Group, B Class Rank 7, Caped Baldy." Fubuki said as she crossed her arms. "Saitama is just fine."

"Very well, after signing the contracts, I'll give you your first task." she reached out her hand as the paper and pen floated back to her cabinet. Saitama watched the flying pen and paper and absent mindedly reached out to shake her hand, only to touch her boobs by accident.

Fubuki recoiled with a gasp "You pervert! You groped me!"

"Oh! It was an accident. I swear." Saitama claimed. Fubuki sighed and bought the excuse, she got this far already, if she screw this up then she will spend days sulking about it.

"B-But still!" Fubuki stuttered as she grabbed his hand and shook it. "If I let you touch me will that make it even?" Saitama rubbed the back of his head.

Fubuki blushed once more "I'm-I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that!"

"Said what?"

She stared at him for awhile, this guy is too clueless to be a perv.

...

"So basically we're collecting money? Are heroes even supposed to do this kind of stuff?" Saitama asked. "Shut up! As your senpai, you shouldn't ask more questions!" Mountain Ape said as he drove them to the target's house.

"It's like one of those Yakuza factions I took out back in the day..." Saitama muttered with nostalgia, he still had his hair back then.

"Don't fret too much, these are Blizzard Group's distant workers! They are previously crime syndicates but they surrendered under our might and they instead worked hard, Miss Blizzard then gets additional income from these branches! It's nothing illegal so stop panicking." Ape said to which Saitama sighed with relief.

As they walked up the apartment to meet the tenant, Mountain Ape spoke "You know, you're pretty strong. You knocked me and Eyelashes out in one hit back then. I still don't believe you'd beat Miss Blizzard, but I hope you two could make a good team."

Saitama only nodded as he wasn't interested in listening.

So they reached the first door, the veteran member knocked and collected the money. "Now. To the second door." he said as Saitama absentmindedly walked beside him, daydreaming and thinking about what should he have for dinner.

'Kelp would be nice, I think I kept some of that prawn monster I punched the other day, that would be tasty.'

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! YOU'RE USELESS!" Ape harshly berated him as they got to the third door. "Huh?"

"Don't huh me, I've been doing all the work!" Ape barked. "You seemed to be angry, old man. I'm not even doing anything." Saitama replied nonchalantly.

"That's the point! You're too lazy, you're not even doing anything to help! Now you go and sort this last door out!" Ape said.

"And don't call me old man!"

Saitama just hummed and walked towards the door.

Knocking on it, the tenant opened the door a few seconds later.

"HAH?! I told you Fubuki group! I'm going rogue!" a man with a mohawk barked at the hero. He blinked however as he noticed this bald guy wearing a yellow jumpsuit and uniform.

"Huh. You looked different from those clowns."

"Oh hello. I'm here to collect the money." Saitama greeted with a small smile.

"I told you, baldy! I'm going rogue! I'm done! Were you even listening?!" the mohawk man yelled.

Saitama turned towards Mountain Ape. "Hey, this guy wants out or something." Saitama called out and pointed at the guy.

"WHAAAT?!"

The man, intimidated by Ape's stature immediately grabbed Saitama from behind to choke him, without any effect whatsoever. "Oh."

"Stay back! I'll give YOU money!" the man pleaded as he held Saitama hostage.

"We should have turned you in, you scum!" Ape yelled as he tried to think of a way to save his kouhai. 'Hold on, Saitama. I'll try to-'

***punch***

"BGUAAAAGHK!" the man was knocked out with a single quarter assed punch from the bald hero. "Alright, let's see how much I'm worth." Saitama joked as he crouched down to loot the man. "Oh. Just 12 yen?"

**I'm gio's roommate. The superior writer :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you guys aren't loan sharks or something?" Saitama asked Ape as he drived the rickety car. "Duh, I already told you." the driver angrily replied.

"Because if you guys are... I'll stop you myself." he said in a serious tone that sent chills up to the larger man's spine. "R-Right."

...

"Saitama. You need to represent our group! You ain't doing that with those garbs!" Eyelashes claimed. "Oh? But I like these clothes just fine." Saitama replied, it's true. He saw cooler hero suits here and there but this yellow jumpsuit and white cape along with red gloves and boots hold alot of sentimental value, it was made by that balding tailor who had a special place in his heart... Oh crap he forgot his name, but he offered to fix his blue training clothes for free from time to time so he's awesome in Saitama's book.

"Hey! You're daydreaming again, and you have no choice, you have to try out our attire." Eyelashes insisted. "Okay, Eyelids, no need to be pushy." Saitama raised his hands in defense.

"Eyelids?'

...

Saitama stared at himself in the mirror, this reminded him of the countless times he searched for job interviews, and that fateful day he saved a kid with ballsack chin from a crab monster.

"See? Now you look absolutely stunning!' Eyelashes complimented as he was proud by the group's uniform. "Ahh right." Saitama said as he adjusted his tie, he doubts that this fabric can survive a vaporizing energy blast from Boros.

"Now! Go see Lily of the three sectioned staff, she will inform you of your next chore."

'This is stupid. All I've become was an errand boy.' Saitama sighed. "Saitama-san! Hello!" Lily greeted as she waved her hands. Saitama noticed and waved back at this young girl with lilies on her head.

"Alright, kid. What are we gonna do now?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Not much, you're just going to escort me to Z-City to fetch Miss Blizzard's dry cleaned dress! I heard there are alot of monsters popping up there daily and the others can't come with me because we're working hard to buy a new ca-"

"Lily was it?"

"Yes?"

"Please try to summarize it to 20 words or less."

"Oh let me try. You, me, Z-City, pick up dry cleaned dresses."

Saitama smiled as they walked outside for a cab "Ah Genos should take notes from you."

Lily blushed at the mention of that name "Right, the Demon Cyborg lives with you, correct? What's it like to live with him?"

"Absolutely terrible, all he does is dig too deep on my words and be overly serious about eveything. But he ain't so bad though. He pays the rent, cleans the house and cooks." the bald hero said as they got inside the cab.

"The perfect housewife..." she muttered to herself with glee.

"Oh? Since he's a dude, shouldn't you call him a house husband instead? Or rather, a houseband?"

...

"Here we are! You live around here right?" the bubbly girl asked as she stepped down from the vehicle. "Yeah. I do. How'd you know?" Saitama asked as he handed a bill to the driver.

"Well... The group had been... Determined on recruiting you." Lily shyly said. "You look good in a suit though. Even with that head!"

"Hey, stop talking about my dome and get this over with!" Saitama snarled to which she giggled before going inside to pick up her boss' dress.

...

Fubuki finally felt accomplished as she lounged on her room, she hate to admit it, but her members were kind of weak, but now she recruited someone powerful, possibly an S-Class tier hero, she felt confident.

"Although it would be preferable if Genos joined too. And maybe even Silver Fang can follow, AND KING! Ooooh, if only my sis could see me now." Fubuki smiled. She may not be as powerful as Tatsumaki, but having control over powerful heroes may compensate for that.

...

"Kukukuku! My name is Tirant! (Tyrant) I used to work on a tire factory and now I've turned in to one! Prepare to be annihilated!" the monster screamed as the few civillians roaming around the ghost town of Z City panicked. "A monster!"

"Somebody save us!"

"It's heading towards the laundromat!"

Saitama was casually waiting for his colleague to come out, picking his ear as the giant tire shaped beast dawned upon him.

"I'm do- A TIGER LEVEL THREAT!" Lily screamed as she panicked, almost dropping the dress.

"Heh. A couple of businessmen are you? People like you make me jealous!" Tirant said.

"Actually, we're heroes. Not businessmen." Saitama corrected as his company shivered in fear, none of them have their weapons right now.

"HEROES? THAT MAKES ME EVEN MORE PISSE- AAAGHCK!" it died immediately as Saitama nonchalantly punched it.

'... That's so cool. A tiger level threat usually takes atleast 7 Blizzard group members to be eliminated, yet this guy just punched it.' Lily thought.

"Sensei!"

"Oh, Genos!"

"D-D-D-De-De-De-"

Genos and Saitama glanced at the stuttering 15 year old. "I heard that there is a Tiger level threat he- what's wrong with her?"

"I dunno. Fubuki's group are a weird bunch." Saitama replied with a shrug.

"Sensei, where have you been this morning?" Genos asked

"Eh, I just went to Fubuki's headquarters and joined her group." his master replied nonchalantly. "You joined her..? That witch! She-"

Lily shook her head as she snapped out of the trance. "Hey what did you just called Miss Blizzard?!"

"Hmm? I called her a witch." Genos bluntly replied.

"That's not true! She is a very passionate and caring person, and how dare you judge her like that!" Lily angrily yelled at her crush to defend her boss. Apparently, the bald guy noticed this.

"Oi, Genos. Seems like you have alot in common with this girl." Saitama teased, he remembered how hellbent Genos was on fighting Saitama's haters and those petty C Class Tanktop Brothers.

"I don't understand what you mean." the cyborg replied.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Lily barked once more. "Oh, right. Genos, we need to get this dress back to Fubuki, I'll be back in 7." Saitama said as he walked towards the girl.

Genos took one last glance at the Blizzard group member, to which she stuck out a tongue to taunt him.

'I wonder what could be Sensei's motives of joining?' he pondered as he walked back to the apartment. 'Could it be that she manipulated him by promising him some ridiculously delicious food if he joins? I hate to admit it, but Sensei is succeptible to that kind of trickery. Or maybe... *gasp* she... Forced herself on him and he liked it? Sensei is bald but he is still a healthy 25 year old man, of course his libido is... So many possibilities.' Genos closed the door behind him and began listing on his notebook about his thought, speculation and insight about the matter.

...

"Yo, Fubuki." Saitama knocked on the door. 'He could use some politeness...' Fubuki thought to herself as she strutted towards her door.

"Show some respect and call me Miss... Miss..." she was smitten at the sight of him wearing a suit. Sure, he looks absolutely retarded whenever he had that bored expression, but she took note of how surprisingly attractive he looks whenever he's serious.

"Your dress smell like cat piss. Are perfumes really that over the top these days?" he insensitively remarked to which she angrily snatched it. "You did good today." Fubuki muttered.

"Heh. Glad you think so. I'm going home." Saitama said.

"Hey wait, you can't go home. This is our headquarters, we already have a room for you." the boss said. "Ah. I never agreed to this though." Saitama scratched his head. "But you signed the paper." Fubuki retorted.

"Was it written there? Man, I should start reading contracts before signing them." Saitama muttered to himself.

"You should." Fubuki crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face. "Well, I gotta go home and all, Genos might burn this building if I don't. He is not really taking the news well that I subscribed to your group." Saitama reasoned.

"You have a fair point. And subscribe is a poor choice of word, we're not a newspaper brand, we're a hero faction." Fubuki said. "But I guess I'll make an exception for you." she sighed.

Saitama nodded and turned around to leave.

"Saitama."

He halted on his tracks.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind and joined my group?" Fubuki asked in a serious tone. The bald hero didn't turn around to face him so she can't tell what his expressions are.

"I guess might as well try something new." Saitama replied as he resumed walking towards the exit.

"Oh wait, could you atleast stay for the-" she was interrupted by the door closing, as the Blizzard of Hell was left to her thoughts. "Did he really mean that? That's kind of a half assed reason to join my group..." she pondered as she stared at her dress. 'But then again, this is Saitama we're talking about. A hero for fun.' she sniffed the fabric and pondered another deep thought...

"Does it really smell like cat pee?"

...

"Do you really want to know, Genos?"

"Yes Sensei!"

Saitama pondered. "Aha. I'm planning on acting like a jackass, so they'd kick me out of the group and Fubuki won't want to have anything to do with me." the bald hero said. The cyborg immediately scribbled something on his notebook. "Sensei is so smart and cunning, beneath his unassuming looks, his ideas are remarkable."

"Are you implying that I'm an idiot?"

"Very well." Genos stood up. "I shall assist Sensei on his quest."

"Ahh, no. You don't have to."

But Genos already ran out to the Blizzard headquarters.

Saitama just shrugged and grabbed a bowl full of rice with scrambled egg.

As the TV news occupied the room's silence, Saitama looked at the Hero Association book once more as he chewed his meal.

Something exploded outside.

"Oh? A monster?" Saitama stood up and went to check it out.

As he got outside he noticed a large praying mantis lobster hybrid. "Uraaaaaaghh! My name is-"

Meanwhile Saitama just stared at him and daydreamed. 'Senior Takoyaki currently holds the 2nd rank in S Class, but seeing that Blast guy is always a no show, she might as well be number 1. Amen Mask in A Class, Blister of Hell at B and Mumen Rider at C. I wonder how they even come up with those rankings... WAIT A MINUTE.'

"Hey! You! Are you even listening?! The speaker classified me as a Demon level threat!"

'The guidebook said that the Hero Association started 3 years ago... How come I never heard of it when I was training? And come to think of it... The history says...'

"Ignoring me are you?! Taste my iron grip pincers!" the monster snipped Saitama but it didn't affect the hero.

'The founder's grandson was saved by a random joe from a crab monster which inspired him to found the association... I SAVED A BIG CHINNED BRAT FROM A CRAB MONSTER.'

"You're tough, try this one up for size! Killer Move: A-"

He turned to giblets as Saitama punched the monster as the realization hit him. "I'M THE REASON THE HERO ASSOCIATION WAS ESTABLISHED!"

As he stared at the carnage in front of him, it made him smile.

It doesn't matter if no one else knows, as long as the heroes protect people, even if most of them are selfish, they still do their duties to maintain peace as it's their jo . Saitama should feel somehow entitled, but he knew it doesn't matter because he was a hero not because he wants admiration or fame, he is a hero because he was bored.

And it won't change anything, if he became a celebrity like that Ammo Mask or not, it won't change him, he's still a hero. For fun.

Change of plans.

Saitama can see the insecurity oozing through Fubuki, she is acting like a mob boss because she doesn't have strength on her own.

"Heroes will continue to fight monsters, even if they're alone."

He remembered his word, but he knew damn well she didn't even took a second to listen to that. So instead, he'll teach her with actions instead.

"Or get kicked out in the process, either way sounds good."

But as Saitama returned to his unit, he rethinked his decision. 'Wait, I barely taught Genos a thing and now I'm planning on teaching Fubuki without her knowledge? I'm a shitty teacher...' he sweatdropped at the thought but he took a deep breath 'That's it, she doesn't know I'm teaching her so it won't put much pressure to me as much as Genos.' he thought with a smile. Now what to do? Naw, he had all the time in the world to think about it. Right now, he'll relax.

Today is Thursday, there is going to be a buffet tomorrow and he can't wait.

The door opened.

"Sensei!"

"Oh Genos? What took you?" Saitama asked in a carefree manner. "My apologies, they accepted me as a member. I took awhile to return because they refused to let me leave until the weekly buffet was over." the cyborg bowed.

"... What." Saitama replied flatly.

"Genos, what day is it today?" Genos heard his master ask. "I believe it's Friday."

"And you said they refused to let you leave until it was over?" the bald man asked calmly.

"Precisely." the cyborg answered firmly.

"I MISSED IT! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

...

**There's always next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

***BAM***

The alien was sent back but he halted himself by digging his feet to the ground.

"That's right, Saitama! You really are worth defeating!" the Super Saiyan ripoff grinned, obviously having the time of his life.

"Consecutive Normal Punches." the hero said as he used 1 hand to pulverize Boros to the point that he almost completely liquify. As the alien exploded in to multiple pieces, all but his eye was left.

Saitama lowered his fist but he knows it's not over yet as the alien literally pulled himself back together.

"I will defeat you!" the alien proclaimed as light glowed from his body, strong winds making the tattered white cape of Saitama flutter but he was standing firmly as he lets Boros power up.

"The energy I'll release will blast you and this planet straight to hell!"

Even though it was noisy, as magma was forming beneath the dominator of the universe, as lightning like substances emerged from his body, as debris fly away.

Saitama heard a heartbeat, he knew it too well. It's the feeling, the rush, the thrill of a real fight.

But he wasn't the one who felt that, it was Boros. But it was his intention to give him the fight he wanted, for they both sympathize with eachother, he felt like it was somehow heroic to let this guy fight with his all, seeing as Saitama might never see the day he wi- oh the beam was finally fully charged.

"COLLAPSING STAR ROARING CANON!" a loud blast rung the city as Boros lets out his final attack.

Saitama looked at the planet busting beam heading towards him "In that case, I'll use my final move too. Killer Move: Serious Series: Serious Punch."

Saitama woke up. That was a nice dream. He was fond of that memory, it's the closest thing to an entertaining fight he had in ages, maybe he should hold back more?

After drinking coffee with Genos, he wore his usual yellow hero suit. "Well, time to report for duty." Saitama mumbled.

"Let's go, Genos."

"Yes Sensei!"

...

Fubuki watched the news with her underlings, saw Tatsumaki once again in the headlines as she effortlessly crushed a Dragon level threat in City I. The younger esper can still feel the large power gap between her and her sister, but that won't matter much. If she played her cards right, she might even get King to join the Group.

'Heh. I think I'm getting too greedy.' she smiled to herself.

But she can't help but ponder what Saitama's real reasons are.

And also they need a new fucking car, the old one already sucks.

...

"Hey old man. Open the door."

"I told you to stop calling me old man!" Ape yelled at the door before opening it.

"Yo." Saitama waved as Genos grunted.

"Ahh, hello!" Eyelashes greeted as the others also did. Fubuki walked up to them.

"Listen, since you two are now under me..." Fubuki felt really weird saying that, seeing as these two are more powerful than her.

Genos narrowed his eyes while Saitama scratched his arm.

"You're going to have to find jobs."

...

"Eh? But wasn't being a hero a job already?" Saitama asked nervously. The esper didn't know why he is nervous about it but she'll find out soon enough. "Yeah, but the funds we receive might not be able to buy a new car for the group." Fubuki sighed.

"How much do we need?" Genos asked with a determined look on his face.

"I'd say about-"

Meanwhile Saitama was having an internal conflict.

'A job? I can barely pay my rent and buy groceries! But I guess being in this group will cover that. Wait, NO IT WON'T. If it can then we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place!'

"Sensei."

"Saitama."

Saitama was snapped out of his trance.

"Are we clear?" Fubuki asked in a stern manner

"... Could you repeat all that?" Saitama requested.

So each member have to contribute atleast 30,000 yen for the cause.

"Uhh, I'd rather not." the bald hero said. "It's not a choice, it's a task." Fubuki scolded. "Hey, don't you dare raise your voice on Sensei."

Saitama sighed and tried to explain.

"Listen, Fubuki. I can barely pay my rent and feed myself with my paycheck from the Association."

"But Sensei, I am the one who pays the re- oof!" the mentor elbowed his disciple to shut him up.

"And besides, don't you guys already have alot of sources? Like the one me and Mountain Rape went to on my first task." the hero asked.

"IT'S. APE."

"To tell you the truth... We're on debt." Fubuki sighed and looked at him in the eye. "My si-" the boss hesitated briefly. "I got out of control in a mission once, and I... Involuntarily destroyed alot of infrastractures. The Association offered to cover up the expenses but... I feel guilty when innocent people got hurt from my rampage." Fubuki said solemnly. Her group knew about it, and since these two were a part of her team, she figured she could trust them.

"Well, you're dumb for not letting the Association pay for it." the hero nonchalantly replied.

"They already payed for it but they demand payment as penalty for my actions." the esper angrily replied.

"And we need a new car. The old one is past it's time and well... We're just humans, we use cars for transportation from city to city whenever a monster appears." Eyelashes batted in.

"Ohh..." the bald hero finally got the point.

...

Saitama was kind of nervous, but he knows a place where he can work, he worked there when he was atleast 2 years and 3 months on his training. The pay was decent.

"Sensei, where do you plan on finding a job?" Genos asked as they returned to their apartment. "The carnival. I had a part time job there once." Saitama replied, opening the door.

"And what was your job?" the cyborg asked.

"I was a... A samurai dude inside a haunted house. Scaring people." the mentor said as he sat down and tried to brainstorm about what to put on his resume.

"It was to be expected, people should fear your infinite power." the student said as he sprinted towards his laptop.

...

"City C, hmm?" Fubuki asked. "Yes. Although be wary, he is a B Class criminal." Sitch warned. "Oh please, I can take care of myself just as much as my sister can." the esper off handedly replied as she took the paper containing the criminal's info and went home. 'I guess I'll be a bounty hunter for awhile...' she sighed.

"Where to, Miss Blizzard?" Eyelashes asked as she entered the car. "City C, I'll be taking you as a backup. We're hunting Mister... Knife guy." the boss said. "Shouldn't I call for more reinforcements?" the driver asked. "That won't be neccessary, Lashes. We're dealing with a human criminal. Not a monster. It'll get us out of debt in no time. Besides, they're working very hard." Fubuki crossed her legs. "Yeah. I won't let you down!" Eyelashes said.

...

"Explain yourselves or I will incinerate you." Genos aimed his flamethrower towards two familiar faces. "Hold on, cyborg. We're not doing anything wrong." Dr. Genus said as him and Armored Gorilla raised their hands.

"H-He is right! We just moved up our takoyaki stand to this fair! Our old place had few customers and the location wasn't very suitable." Armored Gorilla stuttered.

"Takoyaki stand?" Genos lowered his weapon.

"Y-Yes. You see, after Carnage Kabuto was defeated, I've decided that I'm the one who should change. He pretty much mocked all my lifelong research about evolution after demonstrating he can defeat my creations with eas-"

"I am a very busy person, shorten it to 20 words or less." Genos threatened. He doesn't have much time, he has to work at a prize tent.

...

"Ahh. Like old times." Saitama mumbled to himself as he finally gets to work right off the bat. The dude in charge tried to think of a monster that would fit Saitama, and seeing that he's bald and all, told the makeup artist to make Saitama's skin gray to resemble an alien.

"But atleast it's not too itchy to wear this costume compared to the last time I worked here." Saitama mumbled. He's wearing a tshirt and shorts and flip flops, only thing different is that his skin is gray. Last time he worked here, he wore a samurai outfit.

...

Tatsumaki chewed on her candy apple as she tipped her hat. Since all the Association could offer are small fries, she can't bother wasting her time on Tiger and Demon level threats. So here she is, enjoying her favorite food, candy apples. She had to hide her identity because she can't deal with fans swarming her every move. Her aimless stride brought her in front of a haunted house.

'Heh. As if anything inside that place could scare me.' she thought to herself with alot of pride, but something is stopping her from going inside. She is bored, she is not busy and got nothing better to do, so what"s stopping her?

"... Sis?" she almost jumped at the voice. "Ahh! Fubuki, you scared me, what are you doing here?" she asked in haste.

"Oh umm. I've been doing some bounty hunting lately." Fubuki said as Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow. "And your group?" the older esper asked. Fubuki tensed up, she can't tell her that she was in debt, so she came up with a clever excuse. "No. I want to sort it out myself. I'm aiming on makin myself stronger." Fubuki said in a serious tone, to which her sister smiled.

"Miss Blizzard, I think I may have found a lead." Eyelashes interrupted, making the boss flinch.

Tatsumaki snorted "Sort it out yourself, huh?"

"Oh give me a break, I can't do the tracking myself, it's too troublesome!" Fubuki argued. "Right. But I guess you're starting to learn." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes.

"Well... Don't let me stop you from entering that house." Fubuki said. "I'd rather not! It's a waste of time!" Tatsumaki suddenly exploded. "Eh? Relax, sis. It's fine if you don't want to." the younger esper said. "Are you implying that I am scared?! I'm not, okay?! I'm S Class rank 2! Nothing scares me!" the older esper said.

"Okay, sheesh. Well, I'll catch up with you later. Take care." Fubuki said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Take care to you too." Tatsumaki dismissively waved her hand.

...

"Oh my God, is that Demon Cyborg?"

"What is he doing here? I want an autograph!"

"How many tickets do I need to win to keep him?"

Genos frowned at the sight of his fangirls gushing around.

'I wish I applied to Dr. Genus' tent instead.'

...

"Ehh... It's- it's not that scary..!" Tatsumaki tried to reassure herself as she wandered the dark corridor of the house. A vase fell to the ground, making her jump. "Ahh!"

She shuts her mouth as she continued to move forward.

"BOOAAAAAA!" a cut out of a monster appeared..

"Kyaaaaahh! No!" she used her powers to make the cut out explode.

"Okay, that's it! I'm leaving! I'm just gonna tell Fubuki I didn't break a sweat!" she said out loud as she walked faster.

She immediately halted as she saw a man's silhouette. "Well... Whoever this guy is, I'm sure he won't mind being flung away..." she whispered to herself, she doesn't want to get jumpscared again, it's humiliating.

The man turned to her and slowly walked towards her. She started to glow green as she tried to manipulate his body.

'Oh? What's that? I feel like my fingers are twitching.'

"Eh? Ah? EH?" Tatsumaki panicked as the man was still walking towards her.

'WHAT IS HE?! WHY AREN'T MY POWERS WORKING?! I'll turn up the heat!'

'Ahh, now it feels like a light massage. Neat.'

Tatsumaki strained herself and stopped. She fell on her knees and panted.

"Oh. Are you alright?"

"S-Stay back!"

"Okay."

'WHY AREN'T MY PSYCHIC POWERS WORK ON HIM?! C-Could it be..? He's a... A ghost?! A real one?' Tatsumaki shivered as the pale man stood there with a blank stare.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to do my job. Boooooooo..." Saitama said in a bored manner as he slowly walked towards her, Tatsumaki screamed and lost control of her powers.

Suddenly, there was a black out. The dimly lit hallway was now completely dark.

"Eh? It's pitch black? What's happening?"

Saitama's radio rumbled. "Oh. Roger. Got it."

He cleared his throat and turned to the scared girl. "Hey uh. We're having some technical difficulties and stuff."

"IT SPOKE TO ME!"

"Uhh yeah. Stay here for awhile until the power returns." Saitama said with a straight face.

'My powers must've caused that... But this ghost! I'm completely powerless!' Tatsumaki shivered.

"I-I'M LEAVING. Don't follow me, s-s-stay there!" the small esper said as she walked towards the wrong way.

"Oi. That"s the wrong way, you're gonna cause traffic for the other visitors." Saitama called out.

"I-I-I know that!"

"Sheesh. Just stay put for awhile and relax." the bald hero said. "W-Why would a ghost tell me to relax?"

"Oh? Hey you got the wrong idea. I'm not a ghost. I'm just a part time employee." Saitama reasoned.

"THEN HOW COME MY POWERS DON'T WORK ON Y-"

The power finally returned.

"Ahh hey, it's back." the man smiled.

"B-But it's still dark!" Tatsumaki whined. "It's supposed to be, this is a haunted house after all." Saitama retorted.

"YOU! What are you, and why aren't my powers working on you?! Are you a g-ghost?" the esper pointed at him accussingly. "Ahh, no. I don't know what you're talking about but I'm really just a worker here." the bald man shrugged.

The esper slowly stood up without taking her eyes off at the terrifying being in front of her as she prepared to flee.

"I'm leaving! Don't follow me, you stupid egghead apparition!" Tatsumaki flew past him in blinding speed.

Saitama scratched the back of his head. "What a weird kid."

...

"This is going to be too easy. Stay back, Eyelashes. Back me up if I give you the signal." Fubuki said as they finally saw the incredibly flamboyant criminal wearing a checkered patterned suit. "Yes madam!" her subordinate replied.

'I'll show that baldy I can do things just fine on my own.' she stretched her hands. 'How dare him told me those crap, like I'm a moron or something...' she flew towards the man.

...

Genos can't help but feel uncomfortable as the civillians had mixed reactions to him working on a carnival. He's still a young man after all, concerned about his self image to some degree atleast. But he remembered his wise master's action during the meteor crisis and the Sea King's invasion. It doesn't matter what others should think about him, or what they call him, what matters is what he stands for.

'I haven't found the secret to his strength yet, but I learned alot about humility and self sacrifice. You are as powerful as you are wise, Sensei.'

...

"E-Excuse me, where is the exit?"

"Oh. Just continue along this corridor and just follow the route, it's not a maze so you'll be out in no time."

"Thank you!"

Saitama watched the young boy ran. The bald hero scratched his back before realizing "Crap... I was supposed to scare him."

**I took heavy inspiration from the OPM audiobook, "Festival with Tatsumaki."**


	4. Chapter 4

Fubuki used her powers to shove the restrained criminal to the car. With his hands tied with a rope.

"You heroes are nothing but meddlers!" the criminal whined. "Shut it. You're lucky you're on the backseat and not inside the trunk." Fubuki said as Eyelashes started the car.

Capturing the guy wasn't that difficult, and it proved that she can get stuff done on her own.

"I guess we already have 100,000 just by bringing this idiot, huh?" Fubuki asked. "Correct, Miss Blizzard." Eyelashes replied. They only need 200,000 more. Then additional 600,000 more for the car.

"Huraah!" the criminal yelled as he broke free from the restraint.

"What the-"

"How did he-"

"I'm the blade of City C! Even my sleeves are sharp!" Knife guy boasted before aiming to kill Eyelashes. "I now pronounce you, man and knife!" but before he could wrap his arms around his neck, he was paralyzed by the esper's power.

"Did you honestly forgot about my powers? You're even dumber than someone I know." Fubuki said with venom on her voice.

"E-EH?!"

...

"How's your day, Saitama sensei?" Genos asked as the master exited the haunted house. "You know you didn't have to wait for me, you know?" Saitama replied, wiping the make up off his skin.

"Right, my apologies."

"Hey, I'm starving, is there any place here that don't sell sweet foods?" Saitama asked.

...

"Ahh whatever, Genius. Just give me my food."

"It's Dr. Genus. And I'm trying to explain my findings about your extraordinary strength."

Armored Gorilla served the takoyaki to them. "Ahh finally!" the bald hero smiled.

"My conclusion to your power is that you broke the limiter that every living being have. And you did it with your training-" Genus was cut off as the hero complimented "Mmm! Your food is delicious!"

"Why thank you, I'm quite proud of it. Anyways, concerning your-"

"I did some strength training. That's all there is to it." Saitama dismissively replied as he chewed his food. "But you don't understand, even if I tried your regimen, I won't achieve your-"

And so, the hero went to daydream mode to blot out all the unneccessary words this guy says.

"Why a takoyaki stand?" Genos asked his fellow cyborg. "Well, the doctor said it's peaceful and we had the resources. But we're thinking of expanding our array of delicacies soon." the gorilla replied. "It seems quite random. But you did explain earlier that your ingridients regenerate..." Genos said.

'So basically, I need to return here every other day huh. Man, is my plan even worth it? I haven't even come up with a lesson.' Saitama pondered.

...

As the two got home, Saitama asked "Genos. Can you like, analyze what positive outcome we might get from my plan?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Genos said without further questions as his pupils grow.

'Dr. Kuseno have installed quite handy mechanics on my system, it won't let Sensei down.'

"Analyzing... 1%"

The bald hero was so tempted to abort his plan. "Dude, can you go any faster?"

"Analyzing 70%"

"Woah, that's fast." Saitama said.

It was silent for 5 minutes and the hero was slowly losing his patience.

"Genos, come on." he demanded.

"Analyzing..."

The bald man frowned, why did it suddenly took so long?

"35%"

"WHAT THE FUC-"

...

"That takes care of the balance. Give me the next bounty." Fubuki said. "Well, there is only one guyeft here. And he is quite dangerous." Sitch said.

"How much?" the esper said with a determined look.

"400,000."

'Woah. This person may not be a joke like that dumbass earlier.

Sitch noticed her silence and asked "Will you accept?"

"Of course. It'll cover more than what I owe." Fubuki replied confidently.

"Very well. Just a minute." Sitch stood up and walked towards a drawer.

...

"Analysis complete."

"About time!" Saitama huffed.

"The pros are, restoring the Blizzard group and getting it out of debt may allow us to enjoy the weekly buffet once more." Genos said in a monotonous voice.

"That is all I needed to hear." Saitama replied as he lift his cup to drink some water, he was totally convinced to continue.

"And possible admiration from Miss Blizzard that may lead to a romantic relationship with Sensei in the future."

"PFFFFFFFFFFT." Saitama spat his drink to the ground.

"A mess. I will get the mop." Genos declared like the obedient cyborg maid he is. "Why is that even a possibility?!" the master asked.

"It's one of the data I've gathered. Should I list it as a con instead?" Genos asked as he mopped the floor. "Eh. I don't really care. It just caught me off guard, that's all. Figured staying around will make her a better hero." Saitama layed back and continued to drink.

"Sensei."

"*burp* Yeah?"

"Wasn't your plan to wreck havoc so that they'd avoid you?"

'Shit, I slipped. If Genos found out that I'm aiming to teach Fubuki, he might realize that I haven't taught him anything and that I'm a fraud! And he'll leave!

... Wait, that actually sounds like a good thing.'

Genos noticed his master was silent. "Saitama sensei."

Saitama grinned, here it comes. He'll finally leave for good.

"Are you..."

'Yes, I'm a fraud now pack up your things and go back to Dr. Casino or whatever.'

"Infatuated with Miss Blizzard?"

...

"Man, who knew working on a supermarket would be exhausting?" Lily sighed as she went back to the headquarters.

"Hey Piko."

"Hello Lily."

"What job have you applied on?" the small heroine asked. "I was hired to be a cashier on a videogame store. It's quite nice." the other member shrugged.

"Don't worry, men. I calculated that we'll be sorted out by next month." Eyelashes announced. "Next month? Really?" a member asked.

"Yes. At this rate, we'll get it done in no time!" the B Class rank 2 proclaimed while the other members cheered, it definitely raised their morale.

...

"Speed of Sound Sonic." she read outloud as she grasped the document. 'This might be some kind of joke, his name is so redundant. Then again, we have Flashy Flash in Class S...' she flipped the pages.

'This guy made a name of himself. He assassinated the Paradisers and worked as a mercenary... I can't help but think he looks familiar...' Fubuki grabbed a glass and made it float towards the fridge to get some cold water.

She was so sure she already met this guy somewhere, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

...

"D-Don't be ridiculous, Genos. She's mean, bossy and assertive. Not my type." Saitama dismissively waved off, a bit flusterred and disappointed that Genos will be staying for awhile.

"I don't understand, my memory has recorded that Sensei is not into males." the cyborg pondered.

"I'm not! But she's just not my type, okay?!" the bald man yelled.

Genos then grabbed his notebook and wrote something.

"Sheesh, just get the dinner ready, dude."

"Yes Sensei!"

...

The next day.

"I'm sorry Miss Fubuki, I won't be able to assist you today." Eyelashes bowed. Fubuki rolled her eyes, but he does need to work to contribute something, and he already found a job in the newspaper office. "Very well, I'll just call someone." Fubuki said dismissively.

...

"Oh? You going to work, Genos?" Saitama yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Affirmative. My substitute got caught in a monster attack. I shall return before dinner." Genos huffed as he got himself ready and went for the door.

"Ahh, pick some cabbages and a tray of eggs on your way home." Saitama reminded.

"Understood!"

Saitama yawned once again and opened the television. Yesterday was bizarre, people seemed to be intrigued to see him rather than scared, except for that one brat who started screaming and accussed him of being a ghost. He was supposed to be an alien, not a ghost. He doesn't know if that child is blind or stupid, but then again, it's dark.

Today is going to be an uneventful day as Saitama waited for news about monsters so he could fight, but as long as there is none, he won't get up from his futon.

He remembered Genos' outrageous analyzation results last night. Why did he even come up with that reason? Him and Fubuki? He only met her a week ago. Barely a week ago. But Saitama guessed it's refreshing to be acquainted to girls atleast. He can't help but wonder why he's even trying to teach her a lesson in the first place.

Knock knock.

"Genos? You forgot something?" Saitama walked towards the door and opened it. Speak of the devil, it's Blizzard of Hell.

"I see you're slacking off." she deadpanned.

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you supposed to be working?"

"Ah. No. It was a part time job so I only report for duty every other day." Saitama replied.

Fubuki suddenly had an idea, she was planning on bringing him along anyway, so why not show it to his face that she can catch a highly dangerous criminal on her own? If things go weary, his power could just... No, her pride refuse to let her get saved by this idiot.

"Come with me, we're going out." Fubuki said as she turned around to leave. "Okay." Saitama turned the TV off and stood up to follow her. She turned around and saw him wearing just a simple attire of tshirt and shorts.

"Atleast change to your uniform." she reminded him.

Saitama shrugged and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Fubuki immediately made herself scarce, not risking on accidentally seeing the bald hero naked. So she waited outside.

15 minutes later, she heard a voice inside the unit.

"She already left. Oh well."

"I'm outside, baldy." she replied and rolled her eyes. "Ahh there you are." Saitama exited and smiled. Fubuki frowned, he was wearing his yellow jumpsuit. "Saitama. You work for me now, wear your suit." she reminded.

"I'd rather not." the bald hero rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling." Fubuki tried to shove him to the door but he won't budge.

"Oh okay." Saitama went back in to change.

...

"Now, where are you taking me?" Saitama adjusted his tie once more. "Save the questions until we get inside the car." she tossed the key to him.

"Woah. Hey, I can't- I can't do this." the bald hero objected.

"Do what?" she continued walking.

"I can barely drive. All I do is run to my destination even before I got this strong." Saitama followed her as he twirled the key around his fingers.

Fubuki blinked 'He used to be weak? Interesting...'

"Fine, I'll drive. Stupid baldy."

"No, no. I wanna try."

...

*BANG*

"You friggin moron! This car is already as shitty as it is!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that post is there."

"Ughhh! Get off the wheel!"

And so they both got out of the car to switch seats. It was silent for awhile as Saitama stole some glances at the pouting esper.

"So, where are we going?" he broke the ice.

"City C, we're hunting this guy." Fubuki said as she made the document float towards Saitama and smack him in the chrome dome.

Saitama rubbed his head 'Sheesh. Guess we're hunting criminals now... It's not like I got something better to do.' he opened the folder.

"Oh. Hey I know this guy." Saitama smiled when he saw the ninja's face.

Fubuki raised an eyebrow "You do?"

"Yeah. He attacked me a couple of days ago, pretty sure you were there trying your newbie crush thing on me." he muttered silently.

Fubuki's eyes widened. The terrifying ninja from last week that outclassed the Demon Cyborg in speed was the one with the bounty? Good thing she recruited Saitama to be her assistant.

'No. I won't ask him for help. He is here to see that I'm independent. My pride won't allow myself to look like a fool in front of this idiot.' Fubuki motivated herself, but can't help but feel nervous.

"Woah! Turning him in accounts for 400,000?"

"Don't get too excited. The money goes to the Association and to the car."

...

"Is that woman an associate? Or a lover?" Sonic asked himself as he followed the car out of their line of sight. He saw Saitama coming out of the door wearing a suit, and he knows damn well that bald idiot isn't the type to wear a suit for shits and giggles. "They're probably out on a date..." Sonic grinned to himself. The woman will witness his victory and it will be satisfying to embarrass Saitama in front of the person he likes.

'Might as well follow them to their destination...'

...

"Saitama."

"Eh?"

Fubuki narrowed her eyes on the road. "You did mention you're not always that strong. How?"

Saitama looked at the window. "Yes. It took me three years to be this powerful."

'Three years? I assumed he trained all his life but... Three years?!'

Fubuki lets out a gulp as she was about to hear his secret.

"I stuck on a grueling training regimen."

'No modifications, no accidentally being exposed to radiation..? Just... Training? Well, whatever it is, it must be hell.'

"Then I did all of that for 3 years until all my hair fell off."

'I wonder... How he looks like with hair...'

Saitama then stared at her intently, with his serious expression.

"100 pushups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats! And a 10 kilometer run every single day!"

Fubuki subconciously stopped the car to process the stupidity he just said.

"And I trained my mind by not using air conditioner on summer and a heater on winter! It all dawned to me that this is tough. But never did I ever have a day off. After a year and a half... My hair fell off." he said the last part quietly. "And I gained alot of power! To be a hero, you have to train like hell until you're bald. That's the only means of getting strong."

Silence once again consumed the scene. Saitama's face reverted back to the carefree expression he always had as he was curious to why she was suddenly silent.

"That's... Just... Did you make that all up? Or are you messing with me right now?" Fubuki calmly asked. "Uhh no. It's all I did. You can ask my tailor, but he moved away and I forgot his name..." Saitama rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess your baldness is just you being old and forgetful." Fubuki snarked.

"Hey shut up! I'm not old, just bald!" Saitama roared.

'It seems like I hit a sensitive spot.' she giggled.

"It's not funny." Saitama mumbled.

...

"This is the spot." Fubuki halted the car as they stopped by in front of an abandoned park. The two got out and inspected the place.

"I don't think he'll stay here like what the document said. It only works on videogames." Saitama mumbled. "Shut up." Fubuki snarled.

But then, a monster appeared.

A large, mole like creature dug the ground in front of them.

"FWAAAA. My name is- huh? HAHAHAHHAHA!" the monster pointed at the two and laughed.

Saitama scratched his head innocently while Fubuki stared at what the monster is laughing at.

"Uhhh, Fubuki? The monster thinks you're funny looking." Saitama informed her. "No, you manchild! Your belt buckle! It's all messed up! Can you even do something simple like tying a belt around your waist?" the esper facepalmed.

The bald hero looked at his crotch and noticed it. "But it's so complicated." he whined but he tried to fix it anyway.

'Are those two going out for a walk in the park? Well, that dumb monster is there, I'll wait for the right moment for my ambush.' Sonic thought.

The monster continued laughing as Fubuki was losing her patience.

"Hellstorm!" Fubuki pelted the Tiger level threat with debris she found around the environment, effectively killing the monster.

Saitama however, was still trying his best to make it work.

"Ughh. You're hopeless." Fubuki shoved him and kneeled in front of him to fix the belt, to which Saitama rightfully felt awkward.

And to make things worse, Sonic landed in front of them.

"Sai..." he greeted but the words left his mouth as he saw Saitama's girlfriend giving him a blowjob in broad daylight in public.

"H-Hey..." Saitama greeted.

"I'm almost done! How did you even manage to make this mess?" Fubuki growled as she focused on connecting the buckle to the leather.

"Sonic, it's not what it looks like." Saitama whispered.

"Whatever. What a bold woman, but she'll be your downfall! You're stuck in there and I have the advantage!" Sonic said as he equipped his kunais.

"Uhhh, Fubuki? Are you-"

"SHUT UP." she snarled to which he just shrugged. Her face is so close to his crotch and it's bothering him.

("Are you infatuated with Miss Blizzard?")

He remembered his disciples words as his imagination run wild.

He casually deflected all the kunais thrown at him by the 400,000 bounty.

"Not enough huh? Here! Exploding shuriken!" Sonic yelled and threw the projectiles.

Fubuki blushed and gulped as her chin was suddenly poked by Saitama's bulge. She realized what position she was and stood up.

Saitama's eyes widened as Fubuki suddenly appeared in front of him. His quick reflex made him grab her and protect her from the explosion.

"I see she finally finished performing fellatio."

Fubuki heard the voice to which she blushed madly and angrily turned to the ninja.

"I'M NOT. IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" she yelled out before realizing that it's the guy they're looking for.

"Y-Yeah. You're a pervert, Tonic."

"IT'S SONIC, YOU FOOL."

Saitama had his game face on "Whatever, you're coming with us, 400,000 yen."

Sonic raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Well the bounty placed on you was 400,000." the bald hero explained.

"... Well, it went up. It was 20- stop distracting me from our fight, Saitama!" Sonic yelled.

But as Saitama walked towards him, Fubuki grabbed his hand.

"Oh."

"He's mine. Sit down and watch." the esper growled.

"Are you sure? It would be faster if I-"

"You wanna see how well I can do alone right? Your dumb speech about heroes? This is what you wanted, now watch. I'm more than capable of being independent than you thought." Fubuki looked at him dead in the eyes.

She could swear she saw him smile at the corner of her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

'He doesn't look tough. I think I can take him on.' Fubuki stared at Sonic.

"Saitama. I didn't take you for a coward, letting your girlfriend fight for you." Sonic called out.

Fubuki glanced at Saitama, who was playing a game from a console.

"When did you get that?" the esper asked.

"Oh, I ran back to the apartment to get King's console." Saitama replied without taking his eyes off the screen. "... When?" Fubuki asked once more. "Just a second ago." Saitama replied.

'He's... He's fast...' the esper gulped. But then, she realized what Sonic just said.

"Wait, girlfriend? You got the wrong idea, criminal!" Fubuki snapped at the ninja. "Heh. It's too late to deny it. Besides, it's not like that moron would wear a nice suit without any occassion. Now, leave your date. You're not the one I'm after." Sonic said.

"It's not like that!" Fubuki blushed, they did look like they were on a date.

Both of them wearing formal clothes, rode a car and on to a park...

"Hellstorm!" Fubuki pushed the thoughts away and instead tried to attack the ninja. As the twister of debris squashed Sonic, or so she thought, she decided to hold back as a dead man won't amount to the original price.

But Sonic was fast, he was instantly within arms reach.

Fubuki wasted no time and blasted him away with the wind.

'He's not attacking, he's taunting me!" the esper thought bitterly as she lost sight of him again.

'Behind!' she immediately turned around and the ninja completely ignored her to go for the baldy.

"Wind Blade Kick!" Sonic front flipped and attempted to axe kick Saitama.

The hero merely dodge by moving his body a little bit to the left to avoid his heel while he continued to play the game.

Sonic's eyes immediately widened as Saitama's dome hit his unmentionables once again.

...

**We are currently experiencing technical difficulties**

**Please stand by**

...

Fubuki was dumbfounded as she watched the ninja hop alittle to numb the pain while whimpering silently, Saitama on the other hand, didn't care as he continued playing.

"You always... Fight so dirty..!" Sonic trembled.

'This is so stupid.'

Fubuki slowly raised her arms to restrain the ninja.

"GAAAAHH! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS!" Saitama yelled, causing the two to flinch back.

"What, what happened?" Fubuki asked with concern, although she didn't mean to.

"Oh. I accidentally overwrote King's save file. He's gonna be so pissed." Saitama replied.

Sonic slowly recovered and decided to go after Fubuki instead. "Saitama... You never took our duels seriously. Maybe this will motivate you!" Sonic unsheathed his katana and dashed towards Fubuki.

Fubuki instinctively reacted by putting a shield around to protect her and it halted his sword.

"Tch!" Sonic recoiled and glanced at the baldy, who's still playing the game.

"Woman. Let's see how long your weak shield last against my shurikens."

Fubuki immediately gulped.

Suddenly, her shield was bombarded by explosion from every angle. 'He's too fast to be hit, and he attacks like a hungry animal! Now I'm cornered...' a crack then appeared at the green sphere she was using to shield herself.

"Shit! If I let go, I'm going to die!" Fubuki said out loud.

"You'll be more than dead! Nothing will be left from your body!" Sonic maniacally laughed as he landed near a tree.

*CRASH*

Fubuki yelped as her barrier got destroyed. "Heh! Don't worry, I'll send Saitama to the afterlife after you as soon as I can!" the ninja boasted as he threw the coup de grace for Fubuki.

"Deflect!" The esper parried the shurikens to the side with her powers.

It exploded.

'I'm not gonna die today!' she thought.

But they realized that the shuriken was deflected to Saitama.

"S-Saitama! I didn't mean to-" Fubuki stopped herself as the smoke cleared out.

Shadow cover his eyes, his suit was completely destroyed except his pants and belt.

The esper blushed at his well developed muscles, along with his serious face and expression. "Fubuki." his raspy, arousing voice made her gasp and warm.

"Y-Yes..?" she squeaked.

"Your weird Blizzard belt held up to the explosion. I'm impressed." Saitama stomped the ground, causing a large crack to indicate that he's pissed.

"But King's gamestation... Is not as tough." he revealed that the console was destroyed.

"Yes, that's right... Fight me with all you've got." Sonic dashed towards Saitama with his katana.

Fubuki watched in awe as the katana was destroyed as it made contact with Saitama's forehead.

"What the- ooF!" Sonic gets winded as Saitama send him flying to the woods with a non lethal punch. "Get out of my face." Saitama quipped.

She was impressed. He was strong, manly and capable. But she remembered something. "S-Saitama?"

"Oh?" and there he goes, back again with his usual carefree expression.

"We... We need to bring him back, remember?"

...

More and more, she was starting to respect his power. More and more she was starting to get intimidated. 'No wonder Genos was his disciple...'

They walked around the jungle to find Sonic. Neither said a word as they both contemplate about that useless battle.

Fubuki felt weird. Saitama isn't someone she can intimidate, dominate or threaten. But he still treats her like an acquaintance. And it's abit refreshing, because her subordinates always look up to her while her sister always looked down on her. Saitama just, sees her as an equal, even though the power gap between them is obviously high that she's not too embarrassed to admit it anymore. He doesn't falter against her threats, but he joined her anyway.

Is this just respect? Admiration? Or attraction?

She tried to stop thinking about him to focus about the money, but his chiseled back and broad shoulders are making it harder for her to focus.

Meanwhile on the other side of the coin...

Saitama felt alot of pressure. He didn't get the chance to let Fubuki do her thing, and King's console got absolutely annihilated. He thought it was going to be a great day: capturing a 400,000 bounty and Fubuki deciding she can take care of herself (making his job easier) but it ended in a disaster. Now the esper won't stop looking at him, he can feel her eyes staring, watching him as he lead the way towards Sonic's whereabouts.

"You didn't... Kill him, did you?" he heard her ask. "No." he replied.

"Then why do you sound so nervous?" the esper followed up.

"King's gamestation... It was destroyed." he confessed and facepalmed.

"I see... I don't think any of us can stand up against him. I understand." Fubuki said in a surprisingly calming tone.

'What happened to her bossy tone? And can't stand up to what? Oh... Well, she didn't need to know that about King...' he thought to himself.

Saitama then stepped on something soft as a weak exhale was heard. "Ooooogh... You... Bastard..."

Saitama looked down and realized that he stepped on the barely concious Sonic's crotch.

"Oh. Sorry. You're coming with us." Saitama picked him up.

"You roughed him up pretty good..." Fubuki complimented. "Yeah... Sorry I stole your catch though." he apologetically mumbled.

'Right... I was supposed to be the one to get him... But he didn't seem to think I'm helpless anymore...' she smiled.

"What? Low blows are funny to you?" Saitama asked, confused to why she's smiling.

"N-No! I know how much those stuff hurt for you men. I'm not a sadist." she huffed and turned around to lead him back to the car.

"Well if you're not a sadist, then maybe you're insane. Smiling all random like that..." the bald hero muttered. "I just... Remembered something funny. Mind your own business." Fubuki snarled.

...

Saitama waited inside the car as Fubuki took the unconcious Sonic inside the Association to collect the price.

He started daydreaming once again.

Flashback...

"Oh, Saitama! Nice seeing you here." the old guy waved at him.

'Crap. What's his name again?' Saitama scratched his hair "Hey old man. How are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just strolling around." the tailor then grinned "Ahh I see you've been wearing my proudest work."

Saitama smiled "Oh, this? Well, it's super tough. I even tried cutting it with a knife and the cloth won't even tear!"

"Heh. That's why it's my greatest work." the tailor proudly crossed his arms.

"Say, why did you chose heroism as your hobby?"

"Huh. It's fun. Fighting monsters are thrilling and saving people is cool." Saitama replied nonchalantly. "I mean, you could get paid for it if you applied to the Hero A-" the tailor was cut off however as Saitama interrupted him "I get paid every now and then, like hunting criminals."

"No, I mean, make it a job and apply to-"

Suddenly, a woman screamed.

"Oh. Catch you later, old man. Someone needs my help." Saitama ran off as his cape fluttered in to the air.

The tailor sighed "Yeah. See you around."

Flashback abruptly ends as Fubuki tossed a Hero Association tshirt at Saitama's face.

"Cover yourself, you're in the presence of a woman." Fubuki complained as her cheeks went red. "Hmm? I personally don't see the problem in that." Saitama said as he wore the shirt.

"What do you mean?" the esper irritably asked.

"I mean, it's not my fault if the woman stares at my body." the hero replied innocently.

"A-A-Are you implying that I'm perving on you?!" Fubuki yelled, flusterred.

"No. It's just an opinion." Saitama replied defensively.

...

"Thanks for the ride." Saitama got out of the car before getting hit in the face by a roll of cash. "Huh. What's this?" the hero asked.

"You did good today. Take that and go buy that gamestation thing or else King might get angry at you and..." Fubuki realized that she sounded concerned "And-and you won't be useful anymore if you're dead, bye!" she said before speeding off.

Saitama, oblivious as ever, scratched his head "What's wrong with her? Well... I did say her group was a weird bunch... It would only make sense that the leader is the weirdest."

...

Genos have returned with the cabbages and egg tray, placing it on the fridge. "How's work?" Saitama asked. "Nothing I can't handle." Genos replied.

"That's nice..." the bald hero tried to remember what he's supposed to do next.

"What about you, Sensei? How did your day unfold?" the student asked.

"Eh. Just went bounty hunting with Fubuki." the master shrugged.

Genos took note of that.

"Which reminds me, can you uhh buy a pink gamestation from the store real quick?" Saitama tossed the cash Fubuki gave him.

"What for, Sensei? Aiming to play co-op with King?"

"... No. His gamestation got destroyed."

Genos stood up immediately "I see. It must be a great deal of trouble for you, I will be back in ETA 20 minutes!" the cyborg dashed out of the door.

...

Saitama shrugged and stood up. He changed his pants to his blue pajamas and walked towards the TV. But he accidentally stepped on something "Oh?" he picked up the picture frame, it was him 3 years prior.

("I guess your baldness is just you being old and forgetful." -Fubuki)

("Ball, egg, avocado, lightbulb, cueball, chrome dome, sphere, concave, dickhea-" -Tatsumaki)

His eye twitched as he remembered the psychic sisters' roast to him about his bald hair. Not that he cared, he just felt somewhat insecure that at the prime age of 25, he's already hairless.

Remembering some remnants of Dr. Confucius' hypothesis about his strength back at the carnival, he said something along that his hair was the price for his powers.

And so, his feelings, and emotions weren't as passionate and full of fire like he was.

And since this is Saitama, his logic was: if he got his hair back, his strength will decrease and will allow him to finally feel it once more. The thrill of a fight, the rush after defeating something with effort, and the pride he feels whenever his strength reach new heights.

Basically, he wants to start a New Game, speaking from a gamer's standpoint.

'Wait... Didn't Genos offered me some hair transplant from Dr. Casino back then when he first moved in?' a grin appeared on his face and stood up. A bit too excited for his disciple to return.

...

"Oh, Mr. Genos! Weird seeing you here." Piko greeted the cyborg. "B Class Rank 65, Piko. I see this is where you work." Genos replied.

"Yes. So umm. Don't mean to be rude but we're about to close Mr. Demon Cyborg, please hurry and buy what you need."

...

Knock knock

"GENOS I NEED TO TALK TO- Huh?" Saitama was dumbfounded as he saw Lily outside his door holding a bag of grocery. "Hey Saitama san! Miss Blizzard said that we're saving money so the buffet won't happen this week, but she'll make up to you by giving this." she handed the bag to Saitama.

"Ahh, thanks." he muttered and slowly set the grocery bag on the side.

"Hey umm. Is the Demon Cyborg here with you?" the girl asked.

"Ahh he'll be back in 20 minutes or something." he replied dismissively.

"Please give him this..." Lily handed him a journal. "Eh? How'd you know he likes these stuff?" the bald hero asked.

"Well, to put it shortly, Miss Blizzard said Mr. King is also a part of your group, so I contacted Mr. King about the Demon Cyborg's hobbies... He mentioned he likes writing quotes from you." Lily confessed rather shyly.

"Ahh! Sure sure. You can count on me, kid." Saitama replied with a teasing smile.

"Pl-Please don't tell him it's from me!" the heroine pleaded.

"Really? He receives alot of gifts from his fanclub, he won't think yours is special if I just said it came from someone anonymous." the bald hero scratched his head.

"But... I... I was pretending to hate him, because he said those stuff about Miss Blizzard. So just... Just do it, okay?" the kid said.

"If you say so."

"Sensei, I have returned." Genos said, Lily yelped and turned around to glare at the cyborg.

"Demon Cyborg..!" she said with venom on her voice.

"What's your name?" Genos asked, snapping her out of her tsun tsun mode.

"M-My name?"

"Yes, so I can say your name in the same intensity as you did mine."

Saitama butted in "Lily."

"Saitama san!" the heroine whined.

"Lily..!" the cyborg said menacingly, causing her to gulp.

"Well, I gotta go. See you soon!" she dashed off.

"Oh. Did you bought a gamestation?" Saitama asked. "Affirmative." Genos raised the console.

...

"Oh, by the way, the girl gave you a journal." Saitama said as he was busy playing.

Genos finished cleaning the dishes and inspected the gift from his archnemesis.

He is Saitama's disciple and follower, he assumed that girl also admired Fubuki with the same passion as he does. 'That's what Sensei meant...' he realized Saitama's words, but he failed to realize that the bald man was teasing him.

He never really trusted Blizzard, so he was suspicious of her followers. But Saitama's plan is just too good and he will follow him nonetheless. He's just waiting for the strongest man to make his move (i.e. act like a jackass)

But he still suspects Saitama to a small degree. 'I feel like I'm betraying you, Sensei. But I must investigate.'

"NO! DAMNIT! I can't hope to even come close to King's progress!" Saitama whined, he was aiming to reach King's progress in the story then give him the gamestation so he won't suspect that his old one blew up. But so far, he's been pathetic at his attempts.

"Oh. Genos?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"About the hair growth whatever... I think I'm taking your offer." Saitama said unsurely. Genos didn't reply as he quickly contacted the doctor.

"Dr. Kuseno. Sensei finally made up his mind about the hair implant. Yes... Yes. The day after tomorrow? Tuesday? Understood." Genos hung up and gave his master a thumbs up.

Saitama can barely contain his grin.

Flashback

As he lets go of Tanktop Blackhole, he proceeded to rant at the angry citizens "I don't have to care about your problems! Tell it to the meteor! I don't do this hero stuff for recognition! I do it because I want to! Now shut up, you baldies!"

One of them mumbled "But you're the baldy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAY?!"

Flashback ends

...

The next day.

Saitama can barely contain his grin as he stood inside the dark corridor. And alas, he's finally terrifying to the visitors of the haunted house. 'Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'm gonna have my sweet hair again. I'd like to see them try and call me egghead.'

"Ahhh! That alien is smiling!"

"Let's get out of here! He looks like a pervert!"

He watched the two visitor run.

But it he didn't cared that much, he was trying to think of cool names to replace his stupid hero name.

'Silver Fang is really cool. Bang hit the jackpot. Genos' wasn't half bad too. Now, what should be my hero name..?' he brainstormed. Trying to remember those awesome characters from King's favorite fighting game, hoping to borrow a cool sounding name.

...

"400,000 and we'll be getting that car. So far, I've managed to collect the Blizzard team's contribution of 250,000. Including Genos' and Saitama's." Fubuki calculated. She sent Mountain Ape to collect the two's paycheck yesterday, informing the cyborg earlier this morning.

...

"Genos, I'm going to bed." Saitama said as he zoomed towards his futon.

'This early? But Sensei's bedtime usually ranges between 9 to 10:17 pm according to Notebook #26...' Genos pondered. 'Maybe he's excited about tomorrow...'

...

Tomorrow

Saitama woke up incredibly early, for him atleast, it was rare for him to wake up at 7 am.

He immediately shook Genos, who's currently on sleep mode.

"Dude wake up wake up." he shook him. Suddenly, Genos' eyes turned from blue to orange once again.

"Goodmorning Sensei. We shall head towards Dr. Kuseno's laboratory."

...

Kuseno's eye twitched as the bald man kept poking his mushroom hair.

"Please lie down on the table, Mr. Saitama." he said affably.

"Oh umm. My hair won't end up like that, right?" Saitama nervously asked. What's the point of having hair if it grew like that umbrella on the doctor's head.

"No, Mr. Saitama. I can assure you it won't."

"Oh thank God..."

...

Genos paced around outside the doctor's lab.

His phone suddenly rang.

"This is Demon Cyborg, state your business." he answered the call.

"Genos. We're going to have a group meeting. You're free right?" Fubuki asked.

"Not for now. I am in the middle of something important." Genos replied sternly.

Fubuki assumed he was making a big deal out of household chores.

"Right... Drop by later this evening. By the way, do you have Saitama's number by any chance?"

Genos' eyes narrowed, he heard nervousness in her voice. His over analytical mind took this as a potential sign that there must be something between the two. They went bounty hunting on their own... Or did they? Was there something his master isn't telling him? He knew his analysis made sense, he just knew it.

He didn't wish to pry and he'll respect his master's decision and support him. But he has to know.

"Genos? You there?" his thoughts were interrupted by Fubuki. He almost forgot he was on the phone with her.

"Maybe it would be best if you asked for it yourself." he replied.

"W-What are you implying?" she stuttered.

And then he hung up. Come to think of it, Saitama was only excited whenever there was a sale going on.

'Could it be..? He's aiming to impress Miss Blizzard?' the cyborg took out a small notepad to write that thought.

The door opened...

"Caped Baldy no more! Genos, dude how do I look?"


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you feel Sensei?"

"Feels... Warm."

The two exited the doctor's lab. "So, you mentioned there's gonna be a dinner later?" the used-to-be-bald hero asked.

"Sensei! I can detect a large heat signature heading this way..." Genos warned and right at cue, a large brown humanoid with four arms landed in front of them.

"Must be a Demon Level threat..." Genos muttered. The cyborg braced himself and shot his blasters on the ground to propel himself towards the beast. But the beast caught Genos by the hand, and used it's 4 arms to tear his limbs.

"Oh hey, how convinient, we're in front of the old doctor's lab, you'll get repaired in no time." Saitama cheered as the monster tossed Genos to the side.

"My name is 4 hand clover. I came here to fight." the monster introduced himself.

Saitama suddenly remembered, he is going to test his new found weakness. "Saitama. Hero for fun." the hero introduced himself.

"A hero eh? You look more like a businessman."

"I do get that alot."

Without any warning, the monster threw two punches at Saitama. And it sent him flying.

"Sensei!" Genos yelled but he's just a torso, he can't move.

As the smoke cleared out, the monster saw Saitama's grin.

"I'm bleeding. It's been awhile since I saw my own blood!" he yelled happily. "Are you a masochist or something?" 4 leaf asked in surprise.

Saitama shakily walked towards them as his disciple gasped. There was a large gash on his head.

'Impossible. I must have miscalculated, if that monster can harm Sensei then it must be... A God level threat!'

"Since you like pain so much, allow me to hurt you again!" the monster punched downwards but Saitama jumped up. The 3 arms that aimed to hit him got swatted away.

"Killer Move: Serious Series: Serious Punch!" Saitama roared as he gave his opponent a simple punch to the face.

It caved in it's skull but it was blown back. It quickly scrambled on it's feet as Saitama landed softly staring at his own fist. The beast stumbled before faceplanting, face completely disfigured yet still alive.

"Yes! I'm weak again!" the hero for fun cheered.

"It's not something to be proud of!" 4 leaf pounced towards Saitama, but the newly weakened hero merely dodged his strikes with a grin.

Saitama squatted and landed a left hook to it's side. "BGUAGHK!" 4 leaf spat blood but he used the momentum to make his right fists connect to Saitama.

'This feeling...'

Saitama was sent flying towards the trees.

4 leaf leapt up high and landed near him. Grabbing all the trees by their trunk around him and uprooting it in an effort to play Whack A Hero.

'This faint thumping inside my chest... Could it be?'

Saitama scrambled to dodge the attacks. "Caught you!" the monster growled as he hit Saitama with a tree, but Saitama punched through it.

"DIE!" Clover yelled as his other arms descended upon the hero.

Saitama failed to spot the three logs on coming.

'Pain... Excitement... Thrill.'

Saitama stood strong to endure the attack, he felt the hard wood broke upon impact on his back. But remained on his spot and tanked the hit before leaping up to punch the monster in the face.

'This is the feeling that I've been looking for!'

"AAAAGGHHKK!" the monster's head got seperated from his body.

'The exhiliration of a real fight!'

*ONE PUNCH MAN OST: SEIGI SHIKKOU CHORUS PLAYS*

He panted heavily as he stared at his opponent's decapitated corpse.

"Finally... I never thought the day would come." he said calmly.

His Saitama engine roared.

...

Or...

"Hey, HEY! Are you even listening?!"

Saitama blinked in confusion. The monster was standing in front of him and Genos was still beside him, without any damage at all.

"Sensei, the monster just introduced himself as 4 leaf clover. Estimated level: Demon." the cyborg informed him.

"Sit this one out, Genos. I got this." Saitama quickly said. It's all just a daydream, but he was excited to actually fight it.

"Sensei... Very well, as you wish." Genos replied.

"Heh, want to give me your life, huh?" the monster taunted while Saitama walked towards him.

"They say it's better to give than to receive and in the case of a beating, I'll gladly give you one." Saitama replied as he got closer.

"Piss off, pipsqueak!" Clover punched him with two of his left fists.

A loud crashing sound was heard.

'Huh? I didn't feel any...'

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" the monster screamed in pain as his arms was broken. He hurt himself punching this immovable object.

Saitama frowned, but he took a deep breath. 'Relax... Maybe he can't give but he can receive just fine.'

"What are you?" the monster asked in fear

"Just a guy who's a hero for fun." Saitama reared his fist back and punched.

*BAM*

"..."

Guts and other giblets rained from the sky as Saitama was frozen in shock.

Genos stepped forward "Sensei?"

"After all of that... All it took was 1 punch! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

...

'It's just a Demon level threat... Maybe... Maybe I can still fight Dragon levels on equal footing. My theory has to be correct.' Saitama said as he ate breakfast with Genos inside his favorite udon shop.

Genos was silent, he can hear the other customers' gossiping.

"Who's that man with the Demon Cyborg?"

"He looks so hot!"

"Is he a supermodel?"

"His jawline is so defined..."

Saitama stood up and payed the chef. "Hey man. It's missing 2 yen." the chef demanded.

"Huh? But you told me I get 10% discount since I eat here regularly." Saitama asked, dumbfounded.

"Nice try, but I never met you in my life!" the chef claimed.

"Oh. It's me, Saitama."

"I don't believe you. That guy is bald and ugly. You... You look like you can go toe to toe with Amai Mask on television!"

Genos stood up and payed for it. "This should cover it."

"But Genos, he-"

"Let's go, Sensei."

Saitama shrugged and left with his student.

"That was weird." the hero mumbled.

"The hair makes you unrecognizable, Sensei. The other customers find you attractive compared to when you're bald." the cyborg bluntly said.

"They're discriminating against bald guys!" the hero whined.

"Get out of my way, cyborg!" he failed to notice that high pitched voice.

But still, it means Saitama can finally enter that supermarket near his house that banned him because it got wrecked when the meteor exploded. They won't recognize him.

'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.' he pondered.

"OOF!" he heard the cyborg grunted. He turned around to see the cyborg flat on the ground.

"Oh Genos. Get up, this isn't the time to be modern art."

"IT'S YOU!" he winced as he heard that shrill voice. He slowly turned around to see Tatsumaki on the verge of crying.

"Oh hey..." he greeted awkwardly. Suddenly, he saw a green blur and was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Where have you been? Where did you go? Why are you hanging out with that talking chimney?!" she snuggled on his chest.

Saitama was lost, bewildered and confused. He's not in good terms with this brat and now she's hugging him like he's her long lost lover. 'Crap. People are looking at us...' he noticed the crowd stopping to watch S Class rank 2 hug a random guy.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." he choked out.

"Blast... Just... Let me hold on for a little longer..." the small esper whimpered.

'... This is getting awkward.' he gently tried to break free but she won't let him go.

"Blast..? Oi, you got the wrong guy... It's me... Saitama." he confessed. Tatsumaki whipped her head up upon hearing that name and stared at his face for a moment. Red crept upon her face as she realized what she just did.

"Sai... SAITAMA? THAT BALD LOSER FROM B CLASS?!" she was fuming out of anger and embarrassment.

She quickly flew up and made his necktie strangle him. To no effect.

"You pervert! Disguising yourself like that! Disgusting! Don't even think that wig made you look any less dumber! Bullet, light bulb, bean, avocado, egg, golf ball, testes-"

"I'm not even bald anymore!" he whined.

"Whatever! And don't tell anyone about this or I'll... I'll kill you! Hmph!" she flew away quickly.

"A bit too late for that..." Saitama muttered as he saw the crowd staring at him and whispering at eachother.

"Come on, Genos. Get out of the canvas, we're going."

...

As they got home, Genos suddenly remembered something. "Sensei! I forgot my backup core from Dr. Kuseno's lab. I shall retrieve it as quickly as I can." Genos proclaimed.

"Sure dude." Saitama mindlessly replied, reading his manga.

Saitama hummed as he flipped the page. 'What a relaxing day...'

A few minutes later after Genos left. A knock was heard on the door.

The voice that intruded almost made him shit his pants.

"Saitama bro, I just dropped by to get my gamestation. I brought a new game for it."

'SHIT. IT'S KING. And I haven't even come close to his progress yet... He'll know that his gamestation got destroyed!' he was nervous but he did the right decision to shut up and not respond.

'I know, I'll ask Genos to tell him I'm not- oh right, Genos left...' he panicked for awhile.

"Oh, the door is opened. I'm gonna let myself in bro, you in the bathroom?" the doorknob twisted as Saitama clutched his hair in terror.

'I'm dead.'

"Oh... Who are you?" King asked dumbfoundedly at the panicking man.

Saitama blinked in confusion.

'W-What? Oh right! My hair!' he realized in glee.

"I uhh I umm I uhh... I'm... I'm the new tenant here. Who's this Saitama you speak of?" he asked, trying his best to remain calm.

"Wait, he moved out?" King asked in surprise. "But... The furnitures are still here..."

Saitama gulped nervously as King stared at him.

"Umm... The bald guy? Ohhh, he's uhh he said he's checking out the new house in City B, he is planning to move there and will do the next day." the hero nervously reasoned. 'I'm just speaking out of my ass, but I hope King buys it..!'

"Ahh I see..." King replied, causing him to sigh. "I'll just look for my gamestation then." the tall man crouched to search for it.

"AH YOU CAN'T!" Saitama yelled.

"Hmm? Why?" King asked, his engine starting to thump.

"He uhh... He brought it with him! So it's not here." Saitama blabbered.

"Hmmm..." King narrowed his eyes. Saitama sweated profusely at his glare, he never knew King could be so terrifying under the right circumstance.

"I see. I'll drop by later. Uhh what's your name again?" King asked

"Sa-" Saitama halted himself.

"Sa..?" King said, urging him to continue.

"Satoshi..." Saitama spat out.

"Alright, Satoshi! Nice meeting you. Tell him I need my gamestation back okay?" King smiled and went out of the door.

"Okay..."

As the door closed he lets out a sigh of relief. "Man. That was intense..."

Suddenly, he heard muffled noises outside "Yo Genos. Where's Saitama?"

'Oh for crying out loud.'

"Sensei's inside."

'Genos... Damn it!' Saitama ran to the bathroom to hide.

"Eh? But Satoshi told me he left to check out a new house in City B." King continued.

"Sa... Toshi?" Genos mumbled.

"Yeah, haven't you met him? He looks constipated."

"An intruder." Genos snarled.

Saitama sighed. 'There goes my door.'

The door was blasted open as Genos aimed his blasters in every direction like an FBI agent "Home invader. Surrender now."

Genos detected a heat signature inside the bathroom. He kicked it open.

"You're paying for that door!" Saitama scolded. "Sensei?"

"Satoshi?"

...

"Relax, Saitama. It's fine. I can reach that level in 2 hours anyway." King smiled.

"Yeah. I get it. You're a pro gamer..." Saitama rolled his eyes.

"But seriously. The hair looks good on you." the scarred man said.

"I agree. Maybe it'll finally stop people from ignoring your accomplishments now that you have some hair." Genos backed him up.

"I don't really care about that... I mean, it would be nice to have some people appreciate it, but I don't want a fanclub like yours, Genos." Saitama said.

"So... Why did you decided you want to have your hair back?" King asked.

"To stop people from mocking me! And uhh also... I thought it would decrease my strength." the hero replied.

"Sensei, what made you come up with that solution?" Genos asked.

"Well, the takoyaki doctor... Ehh... Dr. Brutus was it?"

"Genus."

"Whatever. He said that my hair is the price I payed for my overwhelming strength." Saitama looked down at the ground.

"And you honestly thought that would work? Oh uhh, Genos, what are you doing with that razor?" King asked, full of worry.

"Genos, you don't have to shave your head, you moron." Saitama facepalmed.

"Yes. My apologies..." the cyborg puts down the razor.

**But before you say Saitama is OOC for being terrified of King, remember that he has a tendency to overreact at the smallest stuff. (Bargain day at the supermarket, panicking when he learns that he need to report weekly quotas when he was in C Class, screaming about having a nightmare playing rock, paper, scissors with a kid with boogers)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure I can just waltz in for dinner?"

"Of course. Why not?"

Saitama, Genos and King headed towards the headquarters. "It's still weird to see you with hair, man. Let alone in a suit." King muttered. "She's so stubborn. She kept insisting that I wear this outfit instead of my hero costume." the hero replied.

"Indeed. I must say, it feels bizarre to wear a suit without sleeves." Genos butted in. "Why did you cut your sleeves anyway?" King asked.

"Sleeves are impractical for me due to my deltoids. And besides, even if a sleeve managed to cover my arms, they'll get torn when I use my arms in battle." the cyborg explained.

They reached the headquarters.

Genos and King walked forward but Saitama stopped. The two noticed this.

"Sensei? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, you two go on ahead, I gotta fix my belt." Saitama replied dismissively as he started fixing the buckle.

"Perhaps I can hel-"

"No Genos, the last thing I need is for everyone to think you're giving me a head. I'll catch up with you soon."

...

"It's the Demon Cyborg... Oh is that Mr. King with him?"

"He looks so scary... Yet so cool!"

"I'm waiting for the right moment to ask for an autograph."

Fubuki greeted the guests "Where's the baldy?"

"He said he'll fix his belt. He'll be here soon." King said as he walked towards the living room. Fubuki and Genos glared at eachother but said nothing as they continued going seperate ways.

...

"Ah! Finally. It's not so hard when you get the hang of it." Saitama smiled as he finally managed to fix it. He walked towards the door and knocked. Mountain Ape opened the door.

"... Who are you?"

"Eh?"

Mountain Ape grabbed him by the collar. "You're a mole trying to spy on us aren't you? Unfortunately for you, a mere disguise won't fool me, I know every face in our group! And you're unfamiliar!"

'Huh. If you know every face then you should recognize me.' Saitama thought while he scratched his hair. 'Oh... Right. The hair.'

"It's me, old man. Saitama."

The large man began laughing "Ah come on! If you're gonna disguise as him, atleast shave your head, pretty boy!"

"But it's me." the hero deadpanned.

"I gotta admit, the voice sounds convincing. You're coming with me for interrogation." the man dragged the hero, who offered no resistance whatsoever.

"Eyelashes, Code 62." Mountain Ape whispered at the radio.

...

"What is taking him so long?" Fubuki asked the scarred man, who's currently playing a game with Piko.

"Err he did struggle with the belt." King responded.

'That moron...' Fubuki facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Genos was writing at the journal about his day.

'Today had been a really bizarre day, Sensei dragged me to Dr. Kuseno's lab for his hair implants and I must say it looks really good on him. Then after he defeats a Demon level threat, he was surprised it ended with one punch even though it's to be expected. Though I later find out the reason, Sensei's logic was if he had his hair back, his weakness will return. But that does not make any sense at all since his hair fell out due to the stress it put on his body and not because his hair turned in to his godly strength.'

"Oh my gosh, he's using my book!"

Genos turned to the voice, but he only saw Lily averting her gaze, whistling. "What are you looking at?" she asked rudely.

...

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Eyelashes threatened.

They're currently in the basement while Saitama was bound to a chair.

"Saitama. And uhh the Hero Association and you guys." the hero picked on his ear nonchalantly as the two frowned that their intimidation tactics failed miserably.

"You're lucky that we're having a meeting, or else you'll face the wrath of our group as a whole!" Ape roared. "Ahh right. The meeting. I only came here for dinner." Saitama said.

'This man is just as annoying as Saitama...' the two members' eyes twitched in anger.

"Don't bullshit us! Caped Baldy is bald! It's in his name for crying out loud!" Ape once again raised his voice. "Not anymore I'm not." Saitama shrugged.

"Fine. How are we going to believe you that you're Saitama?" Eyelashes puts his hands on his hips. "Dunno. Go ask Genos or something. I'm hungry." Saitama effortlessly broke free and yawned.

"T-This guy..!" Ape muttered.

...

Fubuki peeked at the window and no bald idiot was in sight. 'Where did he go?' she asked herself in frustration. "Miss Blizzard, the food's ready." Lily informed her. "Right..." the boss dismissed.

"W-WHAT? Since when?"

"Just this morning... Why, what have you done with Sensei?" Genos aimed his palm at Eyelashes. "N-Nothing! There's this guy in the basement who claims he is Caped Baldy but he is not even bald!" the B Class rank 2 said in fear.

Saitama went through the door and stretched his arms. "I can't restrain him, he's too strong..!" Ape yelled from behind him.

Everyone looked at them.

Fubuki facepalmed. "What is it now?" she asked out loud as she noticed Genos was about to fry her right hand man, Mountain Ape shivering and a...

The Blizzard of Hell felt hot right now. She lets out an audible gulp and bit her lip.

"W-Who are you?" she managed to choke out.

"Oh? Oh hey Fubuki, is the food ready?" Saitama nonchalantly asked.

"Sensei. Where have you been?" Genos approached his master. "Yo Saitama, you wanna play a round after dinner?" King waved.

'S-S-S-S-S-Saitama?' Fubuki's knees buckled as her face felt hot. "Hey, you okay?" Saitama asked.

"Miss Blizzard!" the members yelled.

'Why is he-'

"Why are you on the floor? I mean... It looks clean and all but still... It's the floor. There's a couch here." Saitama ducked to meet her height.

"Miss Blizzard is everything okay?" Eyelashes asked.

'Hair... Saitama... He is supposed to be bald.'

"So umm... Is dinner ready yet?" Saitama turned to ask the small heroine. "Yeah actually it is." Lily answered his question.

"I think we all should leave Miss Blizzard for awhile.." Genos suggested. The members gulped and listened.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP FOR A SECOND." she yelled out as she massaged her temples. This is giving her a headache.

"They are quiet. You're the one who's yelling." Saitama winced.

Fubuki glared at him, but she can't stop herself from blushing "Everyone give us a moment." she requested without taking her eyes off Saitama.

The members left. Piko paused the game and left, King stood up with Genos and followed the gamer. Lily took one last glance of Fubuki before heading to the dining room.

Saitama stood up, dusted himself and started walking away.

"By us, I meant you and me, Saitama." Fubuki called out. "Oh. You could have been more specific." Saitama turned to face her. "I was looking at you when I said us." she facepalmed yet she reached her hand out to give Saitama the honor of helping her up.

But the hero is just too clueless and high fived her instead.

...

"What happened to you? How did you..."

"Oi. Stop pulling it. It's not a wig."

Saitama swatted her hand away. Fubuki froze as she realized how close she was to his face.

She never realized how beautiful his brown eyes were. Probably because they appear as black dots whenever he had that stupid bored look on his face. But she guess it kinda adds to his charm.

Ever since they hunted that ninja, she can't stop thinking about him. What's his deal? The buffet? He should have left when she mentioned that they're in debt, of course she'd stop him, but he didn't even show any signs that he plans on leaving the group even though his only reason of joining disappeared. So they must be something else.

She returned to reality as she noticed his eyes starting to tear up. "Huh..?" she mumbled in curiosity.

Saitama blinked and cussed under his breath.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I lost." he replied dejectedly.

"Lost..? What are you talking about?" Fubuki narrowed her eyes. "Weren't we playing a staring contest? I assumed that's the reason you told them to leave, because you want to challenge me or something." Saitama rubbed his eyes.

'This man.' Fubuki sighed.

"So, are you hungry?" the hero scratched his hair.

"N-No." Fubuki honestly forgot the reason why she called him here in the first place.

"Well, I am. Let's go." Saitama grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dining room, much to her embarrassment and... Delight.

Everyone was sitting on thwir chairs while two long tables were in parallel to eachother.

"HEY. HANDS OFF THE BOSS." Eyelashes snarled as they reached the hall. "What. Oh sorry. She doesn't want to join us and she might die of starvation so I kinda have to force her to come along." Saitama explained.

"Such a caring man you are, Sensei." Genos complimented. But then, his eyes widened before writing something at his journal once again. King peeked to see what his friend was writing 'Holy crap, he writes fast... And his handwriting is amazing...'

"Excuse me. But I am not trying to starve myself. I am simply counting my calories." Fubuki crossed her arms. "Ohhh. I think I can relate to that..." Saitama mumbled as he took a seat.

One member served the dishes.

"But for now, I'm not going to care." the hero said with excitement as he saw the delicacies.

Fubuki rolled her eyes.

...

"You all are probably wondering why I arranged this group meeting..." Fubuki crossed her fingers. "YES, Miss Blizzard!" her loyal flunkies replied. Genos merely grunted while King plays from his gamestation. "Not really. Thanks for the food though." Saitama managed to say while chewing on a crab.

'Ignore him...' the esper thought.

"Due to the combined effort and hardwork, our group had finally escaped from the debt." Fubuki announced as her subjects cheered.

She then realized that King is here... 'Wait, does this mean..?'

"Mr. King. Seeing as you're here. I take it that you finally joined my group?"

"Nah."

The esper frowned, what a tough nut to crack. But she'll get there eventually.

She looked at Saitama to see his reaction. Genos looked at her for observation.

Saitama minded his own business and enjoyed the food. "It also means that the buffet every Friday will resume." she followed up.

"Wait, really? Awesome!" Saitama yelled.

...

"Thanks for the food!" Saitama waved. "It was rather a useless meeting, but since you enjoyed it. I have no complaints." Genos said. "We'll settle the score next time, Mr. Piko." King pointed at the gamer. "Please, Piko is just fine." the man humbly replied.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Fubuki asked. She didn't even had the chance to ask him how he suddenly grew his hair back. And she was kinda hoping he'd stay the night... Being her underling and all.

"Uhh yeah." the hero bluntly replied.

But then, it started to rain.

Normally, it wouldn't have been a trouble for Saitama and Genos.

"Sensei, wait!" Genos grabbed his shoulder to stop him from stepping out to the rain. "Hmm? Why?" the master asked.

"These clothes are... Dry clean only." the cyborg said.

"... Nope. Got no money to afford a new one." Saitama decided he'd stay.

"Perfect. A reason to stay." King said "Yo Saitama. Want to play a game?"

"Why are you even asking? You know what my answer would be." the hero said in a serious yet determined manner.

Fubuki blinked. 'It... Must be fate...'

This is perfect. Since he's playing videogames with the group members, she'll have time to collect her thoughts and ask the proper questions. She found it hard to speak earlier because of his new alluring look, but now, she can form a plan without him leaving.

...

Genos went to the kitchen and saw Lily washing the dishes. "What are you staring at?" Lily asked as she noticed the cyborg observing her. "Were you always assigned to do the dishes?" Genos asked.

The heroine sighed "... Yeah. Being the youngest here and all-HEY." she complained as Genos grabbed the dishes.

"Allow me. Dr. Kuseno have installed state of the art upgrades in my body to make me proficient in household chores."

"Oh... Right. You"re the perfect houseband and all..."

Genos stared at her "Are you implying that you are my wife?"

"Yeah- NO. It's a pun!" Lily fumed.

...

"Come on, come on, come on!"

"Woah, Saitama. Careful with that or you'll break the controller."

"Shut up dude, I'm trying to focus!"

King chuckled as the hero played against the best of Blizzard group.

"Go get em, Piko!"

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" his teammates cheered.

"We're on the same team here!" Saitama whined at the other members.

"Saitama-san. I suggest not spamming kicks and form some combos." Piko lectured.

"Hey stop coaching me, I'm your opponent- OH SHIT I PRESSED THE TAUNT BUTTON! NOOOOO!" Saitama screamed in grief as his character dies.

"K. O."

King sighed "I find it funny that videogames managed to get a reaction out of you than actually fighting monsters."

...

Fubuki got out of a fresh shower and wore her pajamas. She went out of her room and heard the rowdy cheers of her subordinates. She smiled and decided to ignore them. Walking downstairs and checking the house if everyting is in order before calling it a night.

She saw a book on one of the chairs in the dining room.

Using her powers to retrieve the book, she opened the pages and her eyes widened.

"This is Demon Cyborg's journal..." she mumbled to herself as she saw some of Genos' notes. An entry however, caught her eye.

She dashed to her bedroom to read it's content.

"Wait... Have I been acting that strange?" she exclaimed as she read Genos' observation of her behavior near his Sensei.

"That machine... He's on to me..!" Fubuki snarled. She saw another entry, it's about Saitama this time.

She rolled her eyes as she saw the endless 'I feel like I've been a disgraceful student for doing this'

'Sensei said that Miss Blizzard is assertive, bossy and mean. She's not his type.'

"How dare him?! I'm not mean..." Fubuki pouted but she continued reading.

'But I know something is up, Sensei is not the type of person who will just waste his time by joining her group and applying for a job. Specially after he told me that he did not agree with her methods. I think it was a slip, but Sensei once said that he could possibly help Miss Blizzard by staying around. Which I agree, since Sensei had a tendency to bring out the best in people. Including myself.'

"That's his agenda..?" Fubuki closed the journal. "So that's why he smiled when I told him I'm going to catch Sonic... And also why he apologized when he captured him... That baldy, he's been doing some sort of reverse psychology against me!" the esper angrily growled.

'But... He's not even bald anymore.' her face softened. A part of her appreciates that he is willing to help her grow however, despite her having no control over him.

But why? Tatsumaki always told her that others will only take advantage of them two. That's why the older esper was against her having friends.

But Saitama, he has her back even though he's not fully committed to being her underling because let's face it, he's only in it for the free food.

Her group always looked up to her, her sister always looked down on her. Saitama just... Stares forward.

"Damnit, get out of my head!" she threw the book to the door.

"Oi, Fubuki. You okay in there?"

She heard his voice from the other side of the door. 'Great. You're the last person I wanna see right now.' she thought bitterly as she opened it.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"I heard you trying to take something off of your head. I get it. Mosquitoes suck." Saitama smiled. Fubuki blinked in confusion. "There was no mosquito, baldy." she taunted. "Hey." Saitama combed his hair back with his hand, stunning her.

"Not bald anymore. Anyways, do you have any blankets?" the hero asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fine... I'll check." Fubuki huffed and left. Saitama nodded and waited by the door.

He decided to call it a night after getting his ass beaten by 37 members in the game. It was so embarrassing.

His attention was caught by Genos' journal. "Oh. This is the one Lily told me to give Genos..." he decided to pick it up and flipped the pages. "Sheesh, it hasn't been a week and he already wrote this much?" he mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" his eyes widened at Genos' notes about him and Fubuki.

"Here." Fubuki stopped as she saw Saitama reading the journal entry. The esper gulped, it's gonna be awkward.

"Fubuki?" she heard him call. "Y-Yes?" she felt somehow nervous that this will drive him away, but why is she concerned? They're just subordinates, nothing else.

"Do you love me or something?" Saitama bluntly asked. "HOW CAN YOU ASK SOMETHING SO CASUALLY?" she roared.

...

"I guess Genos was just being a weirdo as usual." the hero scratched his hair as they continue to read the notes, sitting on Fubuki's rather large bed. "He is being ridiculous. I'm trying to recruit you by bringing those groceries, not court you." Fubuki huffed.

"Wait, giving people food counts as courting?" Saitama asked. "Yeah. According to 'history' anyway." Fubuki flipped the pages and pointed this entry.

'People on ancient times usually try to woo their potential mates by bringing them meat.' -Genos

"What does he take me for? A neanderthal?" Fubuki asked in frustration. "Ahh, by the way, do you have any thing I can wear for bed?" Saitama asked. "Why are you asking me? Are you a crossdresser or something? Go ask Eyelashes." Fubuki blushed and berated him.

"But that guy is already sleeping. And I've already made my way here." the hero shrugged. "Lazy fool." the esper got up and headed to her wardrobe on the other side of the large room 'I think I have that oversized tshirt I used to wear whenever I'm sick somewhere...'

Saitama remained in his spot. Fubuki's room is bigger than his unit. But it made him think, what if he really does feel something for the boss yet he just doesn't realize it yet.

His opinions about her somewhat changed, she rather acts like an older sister to her members rather than bossing them around. And based on their overprotectiveness of their precious leader, he feels like they care for her genuinely. Not forced. Maybe she's not that bad.

Suddenly it stopped raining.

"Err. The collar is so itchy." he muttered as he tried to take off his coat, tie and shirt.

...

"Ahh!" Fubuki yelled in surprise as her sister made her way in from the window. "Hello, sister." Tatsumaki greeted.

"Sis! Wh-what are you doing here?" Fubuki stuttered. "I just destroyed a Dragon level threat. It's kind of annoying that it's blood spluttered for awhile." Tatsumaki boasted.

'So it's not raining... All of it are blood?' Fubuki thought grimly.

"Anyways, I just dropped by to check on you. Seeing as your shitty group can't look out for you." Tatsumaki said as she stared at her sister's wardrobe.

The younger esper frowned but she decided to change the subject. "How was the haunted house?"

"T-TOTALLY FINE. Everyone inside is scared of me! It's pathetic!" Tatsumaki quickly replied. Fubuki narrowed her eyes.

"You don't believe me?" the older esper raised her voice.

"I didn't say anything." Fubuki smiled.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face, sis. By the way, you better watch out for that bald pervert. Since you two are in B Class." Tatsumaki decided to change the subject.

"Saitama? Why what did he do?" Fubuki's curiosity went up.

"He sexually assaulted me! Hugged me out of nowhere! Even wearing a damn wig to disguise himself, how pathetic!" the older esper whined.

Fubuki puts a hand on her chin and pondered, she knows that he is not someone that would do that kind of stuff. But her eyes widened in fear as she remembered that the man in question was sitting on her bed in the other corner of the room.

"Hey that's not true. You mistook me for someone else." Fubuki cringed as they heard his voice from the other side of the room.

Tatsumaki and Fubuki glanced at eachother.

...

"Stop talking about me, I can hear you, you know." Saitama yelled out. Suddenly, Tatsumaki stomped towards the bedroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS?! AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON HER BED?!" Tatsumaki exploded.

"Saitama? Why are you-" Fubuki blushed at the sight of him bare chested.

"Oh. The suit is itchy." the hero replied.

"Are you perving on my sister too? You creep! I'll kill you!" Tatsumaki glowed. "Uhh no. I just asked for pajamas." Saitama debunked her sister.

"It's true, sis!" the younger esper pleaded.

Tatsumaki slowly turned towards Fubuki. "You're defending this baldy. Don't tell me you... You gave him your consent! He's bald for fuck's sake! Come on!"

"No, sis! I didn't do it with him!" the younger esper's face was burning at that implication.

"Oh you didn't do it? Are you about to?! Is that why you're in the wardrobe, huh?! Looking for something sexy to wear?! All for this hairless ballhead?!" Tatsumaki screamed.

"Hey! Are you blind?! Look at my head, you brat!" Saitama argued.

"BRAT?! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Tatsumaki prepared to attack him.

"Huh. Wait a second. I know that voice." Saitama stood up.

Fubuki was beyond terrified, she's so sure her room will get wrecked. "Guys, come on, it's a misunderstanding!"

"You have 10 seconds to explain yourself, sister!" Tatsumaki threatened as she levitated on the air.

"You're that scared kid from the haunted house! By the way, I'm not a ghost. I'm supposed to be an alien." the hero explained.

The older esper's mouth dropped wide open, Fubuki glanced at her sister. 'Of course she's scared. What did I expect?'

The Tornado of Terror is now red from rage and embarrassment. This stupid B Class managed to embarrass her by pretending to be Blast, and now he revealed her vulnerability to Fubuki so casually.

But there is something stopping her from destroying him. She remembered, he's not affected by her powers.

"Don't tell me you made him a part of your group." she growled at her terrified younger sister.

"I-I..."

"She did." Saitama confirmed.

"Saitama!" Fubuki angrily whined.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR MEMBERS? THAT'S IT. I'M TEARING THIS PLACE DOWN AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO MY HOUSE." Tatsumaki shouted once more.

"Sis! What do you take me for?! They're my subordinates, not screw buddies!" Fubuki was starting to get angry as well.

"Girls, stop screaming. There are people sleeping downstairs." Saitama shushed them.

"Why are you telling me this. DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK?!" Tatsumaki roared. "I dunno. It was worth the try." Saitama shrugged.

"Saitama! Get out of here! Go home!" Fubuki pleaded. "No way, it's raining outside..."

"Take this!" green aura engulfed Tatsumaki as she held her arms out. 'I will break every bone in your body.'

Fubuki and Saitama glanced at her.

'This is bad... Saitama is strong but my sister will squash him!' Fubuki thought.

But Saitama just stood there. "What are you doing? You want a hug or something?" the hero asked, baffling the psychic sisters.

Tatsumaki gritted her teeth as she turned up the heat.

'That pleasant feeling... It's like a massage now...' Saitama smiled.

Fubuki was baffled, seeing her powerful sister try her best to tie Saitama to a pretzel while the hero just stood there casually folding his clothes.

"Ahh, Fubuki? Can I have that shirt?" Saitama requested. Fubuki looked down and saw that she was holding the oversized shirt. She nodded and tossed it to him, too speechless to say anything.

"Stop ignoring me!" Tatsumaki focused her attention on the floor instead, ripping it open and causing Saitama to fell on the first floor.

"AAAHHHHH!" the members who were playing panicked at the loud sound, including King.

"Hey it fits just fine!" Saitama exclaimed as he dusted his shirt off.

Tatsumaki slowly descends to the ground. "I will-" her phone rang and interrupted her.

Everyone immediately went quiet as she picked it up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she yelled at the unfortunate person on the other line.

"I killed it. Y- another one?! Why can't you have the other S Class deal with it, I'm in the middle of something important!" the esper screamed. King smoothly disappeared in fear of being exposed.

Fubuki peeked her head at the huge hole and saw her subordinates nervously smiling at her to reassure her that everything is fine. Saitama glanced at the screen.

"Ughh! THEY'RE USELESS. FINE." she hangs up.

"Baldy! I want you out of my sight!" Tatsumaki pointed at him. To which Saitama casually nodded and stood up.

"Fubuki, we need to talk! I'll hit you up when I'm not busy anymore." the older esper commanded. "Y-Yes sis." the younger choked out.

Tatsumaki glared at the members. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMALL FRIES LOOKING AT?! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"Yes!" they all said in unison as they obeyed her, averting their glances.

Tatsumaki squinted as she saw Saitama hiding behind the couch. "AND WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

"Hey. Stop looking at me or you'll get even more pissed." she heard him say.

"By out of my sight, I meant GET OUT!" the older esper yelled.

Saitama then walked quickly towards the door and exited.

Satisfied, the Tornado huffed and made her way out through Fubuki's window.

...

The members sighed in relief as Genos and Lily arrived at the scene. "What happened here?" the heroine asked.

"Where have you been?" Ape asked.

"Apologies. My dishwashing system did the task for her." the cyborg said.

Saitama entered the place once again. "Finally, she's gone."

Fubuki sighed and decided to just lie down her bed.

King went out of the bathroom. "Mr. King! Where have you been?" one of the members asked. "Uhhh, the bathroom?" he answered.

"So fearless! He had the nerve to be totally unfazed when Tornado was rampaging!"

"I wanna be brave like him someday."

"Compared to Caped Baldy, who immediately fled when Tornado told him to."

"Hey. I'm not bald." the hero corrected.

...

Saitama hopped towards the hole and landed softly next to Fubuki's bed. Causing her to sit up in surprise. "Hey."

"... Hey."

"Mind telling me what that's about?" the hero asked. Fubuki stared at him for awhile.

"A-"

"No no, wait nevermind. I'm feeling sleepy. Goodnight, Fubuki." Saitama yawned and waved at her, exiting her room.

She was left alone in her own devices. "Y-Yeah..."

Using her powers to stuff the hole with the debris that has fallen down, she lied down her bed once more. The hole wasn't perfectly fixed but it should be enough to give her privacy and protection from the noises below.

"Goodnight, Saitama."


	9. Chapter 9

Fubuki woke up after a restful night. She thought that she'd be restless specially after Tatsumaki said that they need to talk.

Yawning and stretching her arms, she went downstairs and saw the usual, her subordinates cleaning and preparing food. But she noticed that the strongest man, lazy idiot and cyborg disappeared.

"They said they're doing hero patrol." Eyelashes said behind her, making her jump. "How did you... Why? Saitama and Genos work for me now, I can understand King but those two?" Fubuki asked.

"We tried to stop them but King told us to leave it. Miss Blizzard, he is terrifying." Eyelashes shivered.

...

"YOU!"

The three heard the familiar, shrill, high pitched voice.

"Oh?" Saitama dumbfoundedly uttered. Genos narrowed his eyes, King was indifferent.

Tatsumaki visibly winced as she saw King, but she won't show it. "My gosh, King. I think it'll ruin your image hanging out with these losers." she said in an arrogant tone.

King didn't react.

"Hey, Genos is not a loser." Saitama defended.

"Thank you so much, Sensei. The-"

"I'm talking about the both of you!" Tatsumaki floated near the hero.

"Sheesh, no need to shout, we're at arms length..." the hero scratched his hair.

"I DON'T CARE! King, stay out of this. It's none of yur business!" Tatsumaki shrieked. "But he's not even doing anything." Saitama mumbled.

King looked at Saitama and Genos as if to ask that it's okay to leave.

"It's okay, man. I won't let you suffer any longer by hearing her voice." Saitama smiled. "Indeed. Sensei is capable of dealing with it." Genos agreed.

"YOU ARROGANT BALDY! I originally came here to make you explain yourself! But no, I change my mind! I want a fight!" Tatsumaki glowed green as the ground began to shake.

"Alright Saitama dude. I'll see you later." King waved his arm as he headed for the train station.

"Sure, Takoyaki, but... Can we fight at the City Z canyon? It's not as crowded as this place." Saitama inquired.

Tatsumaki immediately stopped as she noticed that there are quite alot of civillians in the area.

"Ahh, I remember when we sparred back then Sensei. You turned that mountain in to a plateau." the cyborg said. "Yeah, I'm a bit guilty. I could have hurt an animal I didn't know was in that direction..." the hero confessed.

"Wait, DID YOU JUST CALL ME TAKOYAKI?!"

...

"I can't believe this. How dare him just leave without even asking me for permission?!" Fubuki huffed and crossed her arms. The headquarters was looking a bit alright today. She declared that the team will rest for the day seeing as they've been working hard to cover the debt.

Until Tank Top Black Hole bursted through their wall.

"Big brother!" his younger brother yelled in terror.

"What the-" Eyelashes stood up in horror. Fubuki was speechless as he saw the huge man with a giant lump on his head and a swollen eye.

"You two ran away when I annihilated Tank Top Master. Don't think you'd get away so easily."

The Blizzard Group peeked through the hole.

...

Saitama nonchalantly dodged a green blast from Tatsumaki. "Hey, we just got here. No warming up, huh?" the hero said. "I didn't came here to give you a chance, I came here to destroy you!" the esper replied.

_Heion datta machi ni_

"Alright. Sounds like fun." the hero landed softly. "Fun?!" the esper angrily asked.

_Gouon hibikasekuru zo_

Saitama calmly evaded the giant pieces of land tossed towards him. Tatsumaki gritted her teeth and split the lands in to smaller debris to pelt him.

_Yabai! kebai! Monsters!_

"Aww, you ruined my suit!" Saitama whined.

_Senjin kin no dare da?_

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

_Kaijin haijo no sai wa_

Genos extensively took notes as he recorded it with his built in video recorder. "Sensei is still playing around..."

_Hakai & gokai… bureikou!_

Tatsumaki frowned as she zoomed towards him with a barrier covering her, aiming to ram him. 'Tch. Why aren't my powers working on him?!'

_We know_

*BAM* she was stopped dead in her tracks as she hit him. He didn't even flinched "Be careful."

_We are _

"SCREW YOU!" she yelled out.

"No thanks. You look alittle too young." Saitama dismissively waved off.

**HEROOOOOOOOES!**

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Tatsumaki raised her arms and splitted the ground beneath him.

_(Ah) naze aku ni_

"Oh." Saitama merely bounced off the walls of the dispersing land to remain on the surface.

_(omae) umareta no ka?_

"WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?!" Tatsumaki screamed as she hurled a small mountain towards him.

_(kotae) shiritai nara_

"Are you sure you want me to?" Saitama destroyed it with a punch. Catching her by surprise. "Stop underestimating me, I'm S Class rank 2!" she tried to twist him once again but to no effect.

"Hey, rankings don't matter." he mumbled.

_(tokubetsu) oshieyou!_

Genos felt a bit smug now. The association's strongest will soon realize how strong his master is.

_Konya seigi no _

A vein appeared on Tatsumaki's forehead as she focused on twisting him to a pretzel. The least it did was make him twitch. "Hey, don't strain yourself. You look constipated." Saitama muttered.

_Paunchi de dohade ni!_

"Shut the hell up! Fucking fight, baldy!"

"Fine. I'll hit back."

_Chiru no ga sadame!_

"It seems rude for me to just run around while you look like you're giving it your all." Saitama scratched his chin. Tatsumaki stopped and panted. "Are... You... Implying that... I'm no match for you?!"

_Power! Get the power! _

"Alright, I will non lethally punch you." Saitama smiled. "Non lethally?! Is this all a joke to you?!" Tatsumaki growled but before he could react, Saitama already landed a rather strong blow to her stomach.

_Adorenarin afuredasu ze!_

It wasn't painful, but it was forceful enough to send her flying. She halted herself with her powers. 'This power..!'

"Oh. Did it hurt? I'm not that good at controlling my strength. Sorry." Saitama asked.

_Power! Get the power! _

"RAAAAGH!" she grunted as she summoned a twister behind Saitama, she created another one and made it sandwich him.

_Kitaeta waza o buchikamase!_

Genos should not be surprised, but he can't deny the excitement he feels watching the two demonstrate their power.

_HERO! Ore o tataeru koe ya!_

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Saitama cussed as his suit got torn to shreds.

"Have some more!" Tatsumaki yelled from high up as she uprooted the trees on a nearby forest to insert to the whirlwind blender.

_kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa_

Saitama quickly got off the twister and ran to his apartment to put on his hero clothes. 'Damnit. That suit was expensive! I think Fubuki would be obligated to give me another one though...' he sighed to calm himself down.

_HERO! Dakara,_

Tatsumaki momentarily stopped and lowered herself to the ground as she saw him disappear. "Did I go too far?" she mumbled to herself.

"Yes."

She jumped at the voice behind her.

_hitoshirezu aku to tatakau!_

"WHAT THE, WHEN DID YOU-"

**(NOBODY KNOWS WHO HE IS.)**

"You destroyed my suit. And you're gonna pay." Saitama said in a serious manner, unnerving the esper, but she gathered her strength and engulfed him between two rocks.

_Kami! yadoru kobushi kakagete!_

She yelped as the rocks were destroyed. Sending debris everywhere.

_ore wa, tsukisusumu dake sa_

'He's not there anymore!' she panicked as she saw his afterimage disappear. 'This guy isn't a joke...'

_HERO! Itsuka, haiboku ni odei nameru made.._

She felt someone tap the back of her head. "I win." Saitama smiled. Tatsumaki grimaced and levitated, her eyes glowed green and her finger pointed at him.

_takakau, __**HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH**__!_

***BOOOOOOM***

A really loud explosive sound boomed throughout the quiet wasteland.

**_Kodoku na, HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

Saitama nonchalantly walked through the explosion, unnerving her even more. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" she asked in anger and terror.

(_Hah. HAH. HAH! I wanna be the saikyou_ **HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!)

She breathed heavily. She hated to admit it, but he is definitely not a small fry.

...

"B Class rank 1: Hellish Blizzard." Garou glared at her as he tossed one of her men away. Fubuki was furious, but she knows this is going to be a tough fight.

"I don't really feel comfortable hitting women." Garou shrugged. "You're the rumoured human monster, huh? Didn't know he was a gentleman." Fubuki snarked as objects around her levitated.

"I didn't say I am not comfortable hitting heroines." the human monster got in to a stance. 'Awesome. This is like a boss fight. I managed to smash alot of Class B, I feel like a Honey Badger stumbling upon a beehive.'

The furnitures landed and broke themselves causing dusts to fly. Garou raised his guard "What the-"

Fubuki zoomed past him and went outside "Let's fight here. You already caused enough mess, kid."

"Tch. This won't take long but I'll bite." Garou replied and exited through the door.

He looked up and stared at her 'She is going to be evasive. All the other heroes I've fought were close ranged fighters. The long range ones were unable to fly, but Blizzard...' he grinned 'She'll prepare me to fight Tornado of Terror!'

"Hellstorm!" the esper growled as rubbles and cars pelted the human monster.

Garou dodged some and deflected a few debris. The ground underneath him started to crack, as it formed two jaws to swallow him whole, he managed to leapt out of the way and landed on top of a post.

Fubuki levitated even higher to stay away from his range. She lifted two cars using her powers and tried to use it to swat Garou away, but he was nimble enough to use it as stepping stones.

He leapt towards Fubuki for a flying kick, but she was fast enough to raise her barrier.

"Oh shit." Garou cussed as he fell down and landed on his feet.

Fubuki gasped as she saw a crack on her barrier. 'His kick is on par with Sonic's explosions... If it hit me I would have died.'

Garou stared up at her trying to figure out how to get through her barrier. But she is not going to give him time to think and crushed a rubble in to million small pieces and pelted him.

"Bulletstorm!"

Garou narrowed his eyes 'As much as I hated to use that geezer's art, it's best suited for this kind of shit.' he proceeded to deflect every "bullet" that landed on him using Carbonated Water Rock Fist.

Fubuki was shocked as none of her attacks landed.

"Don't think you're the only one who have a fancy barrier, Blizzard." Garou taunted as he finished his defense with a stance.

He finally figured it out, she can't move while inside that barrier.

...

***Theme of One Punch Man plays***

The canyon turned to a wasteland, the soil was now dark and there are a ton of rubbles everywhere.

Tatsumaki was panting heavily as she crouched to catch her breath. She glanced at Saitama, who's complaining that he's hungry.

'Is he even human?' she thought grimly.

"Genos, are you hungry?"

"Sensei. My system has been programmed to be always combat ready. I can endure-"

"Dude. It's a simple yes or no question."

'What the- HE'S THINKING ABOUT FOOD?!'

"Hold on..! A minute..!" Tatsumaki yelled out as she catch her breath.

"Oh? Are you hungry too?" Saitama asked. "NO!" Tatsumaki replied. She finally caught her breath and levitated.

'If I can't lift his stupid body, I'm going to lift the ground underneath him!' she thought as she focused her energy to cutting a small rock underneath the amused hero.

"Oh."

She lifted her hand and pointed to the sky, and soon enough, Saitama was flung to the atmosphere.

"Sensei!" Genos yelled out. He glared at the tired esper. "I will incinerate y-" he was smashed in to the ground. "I don't have time for your bullshit, cyborg!" Tatsumaki roared.

...

'So that's what Mars looked like up close...' Saitama thought as he drifted further and further from Earth. 'Wow, that one was huge.' the hero smiled as he stared at Jupiter.

'Well. Enough of this, I'm hungry.' he swam through the vacuum of space towards his home planet.

...

The esper breathed heavily, it's been awhile since she was pushed this far, by a B Class nonetheless. 'He's a monster in a human's body.' she slowly lowered herself to the ground and walked away. So far, he only attacked her once and she already felt like collapsing, to think that there are people this strong out there...

A loud crash was heard behind her.

"No..."

"Yay. I made it." Saitama nonchalantly cheered.

"NO!"

"So, I guess this will only stop if I actually fight you, huh?"

Tatsumaki puts up a green barrier to buy her some time to rest. Saitama walked up to the barrier and knocked on it.

'Think... Think..!' Tatsumaki finally realized what she had to do. Using her powers to wrap the cape around Saitama's stupid head, she levitated up once again.

***Seigi shikkou chorus plays*** (I really love that violin part)

As the hero successfully removed the white cape out of his sight, he saw an aura around her petite body, a vein popped on her head and her eyes glowed green, she gritted her teeth.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Saitama's cape fluttered but he stood strong and firm staring her down.

"Huh. I feel like I've been in this situation before..."

"I will gather as much asteroid as I can, and toss it on your stupid face!"

"Oh right... That fight with Boros again..."

Saitama can see a ton of meteors the size of the one he punched in City Z that one time.

"In that case, I'll just have to use it again." his hair covered the outline of his eyes as he went serious.

**I mashed up the first verse of Seijaku no Apostle and second verse (also the final chorus) of THE HERO by JAM PROJECT. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait... It'll kill her if I use it. Hmm..." Saitama pondered as the meteors got closer and closer. "S-Sensei! The asteroids are going to hit! One of those are classified as Dragon level, a bunch of it means it could be God level, capable of wiping out humanity..!" Genos yelled out.

Saitama snapped his fingers "Well, can you like... Get her out of the way or something?"

...

"How long are you planning on staying like that?" Garou called out from below. Fubuki huffed in response, holding the barrier up was draining her energy but she knows as soon as she lets her guard down, his overwhelming spees may just put her out of conciousness.

Her eyes widened as she thought of a plan.

"Oh, I didn't actually think you'd let go of that barrier..." Garou muttered as she did what he just said. But as Garou prepared to leap towards her, a blizzard of dust appeared, impairing his vision. 'Fuck.' he can sense a projectile coming, kicking a flying post away.

'His senses aren't limited down to his sight.' Fubuki thought. Garou tried to get out of the dust storm but it seemed to be flowing him.

Taking a deep breath, he stomped hard on the ground, clearing the dusts away.

"Huh?!" it surprised the esper, but before she can react, Garou appeared in front of her.

"Not bad. Since I'm using you as a training dummy to fight your younger sister, why don't you show me everything you've got?" he grinned and gave her a little shove. "Tsk!" she gritted her teeth in response and deactivated her powers.

"I'm not a dummy..." she whispered.

A sweat flowed down to her cheek. 'Body manipulation isn't my cup of tea, this kid had a willpower comparable to Saitama... So twisting him to a pretzel is out of the option. However...' her lips formed in to a smile.

"Come on! I know you want to try something! I'm trying to be a gentleman here, go on." the hero hunter barked.

"Stay there." she slowly levitated upwards, she manipulated her men and any other civillians lying around out of sight. 'Something tells me what she's trying to pull off is gonna be devastating. But that's fine. Tornado was known to be messy, if I can beat this discount esper's trump card, it'll prepare me.' Garou thought.

Fubuki flew incredibly high up. So high that Garou can't see her.

"Hey you better not run away or I'll kill your men!" he shouted out as few seconds passed.

Until he saw a giant green sphere plummeting towards him in high speed...

Few seconds earlier.

'I know I can't move while my barrier is up, but if I let gravity take me down and apply force from the top of my sphere, I might be able to reach terminal velocity and squash him.'

*FWOOM*

It was the reason she took her time to get everyone else to safety, the impact of this attack is comparable to a mini asteroid.

**Hellstorm: Green Comet of Death**

"Oh you son of a bitch!" the hero hunter grinned in excitement.

Hairs stood straight on Garou's neck. His instincts was telling him to dodge, but he knows he must stand his ground. 2 seconds before Fubuki hits him.

"All or nothing!" he took a stance. At the moment of impact, his fist collided at the comet.

"**ARMOR PIERCER.**"

It blew up, buildings near the street exploded as the scorched Earth loses it's virginity.

Yet the one who stood victor was the hero hunter.

The esper was unconcious, lying on top of a car. Garou wasn't unscathed however, his clothes were tattered, cuts and lacerations all over his body, knees weak, arms heavy, mom's spaghetti.

'D-Damn!' he fell on his knees, breathing heavily. 'Even if I dodge I doubt I'd be safe. Fuck...' he hoped no other heroes would come to her backup, he felt like he can collapse at any moment. He took one last glance of her body and walked towards it.

'She's strong.'

He picked her up 'She's a bit hesitant, but when she was sure of herself, she's almost unstoppable.' he leapt on the destroyed headquarters and laid her down on the unharmed sofa. 'Why the fuck are you staying in B Class, Blizzard of Hell?'

He left.

...

Tatsumaki felt something hard hit the back of her nape, knocking her out cold. It was Genos' dettachable arm, carrying her tired body towards the two.

"I asked Dr. Kuseno to upgrade my arms." Genos said as he carried the unconcious brat. "Ahh I see, you're tired of getting it ripped off, huh? Don't think I didn't notice it everytime." Saitama chuckled.

A moment of silence occured.

"Oh, right. The meteors."

His cape fluttered, he faced the falling space rocks. "Take care of the pieces, Genos. I think I need to put in a bit of an effort on this one."

"YES SENSEI." Genos obediently transformed his arms to the most lethal blaster he have. The firepower it will provide should be enough.

"**Consecutive Serious Punches**."

5 strikes was all it needed.

The strength of the shockwave blew Genos and the unconcious esper away from Saitama while the power vaporized the group of meteorites.

It pulverized it to dusts.

...

"That'll be ¥69.09."

Garou handed his payment to the cashier before immediately tearing through the plastic and applying bandages to his injuries. Much to the confusion of the cashier. Every time he fights heroes above C Class, he gets heavily injured.

"After this I'd probably just dine and dash at that newly opened resta-"

He felt the ground vibrate. "What the hell..?"

...

"JUSTICE CRA- h-huh?" Mumen Rider immediately pressed his breaks as the mugger fell on his ass. "An earthquake?" he asked no one in particular.

"I think so." the mugger replied.

...

"Woah, that's strange. My devices didn't find this seismic activity. Probably magnitude 2 or something." Child Emperor shrugged, nonchalantly walking home from school as the ground gently shook.

...

"Aww! It left craters!" Saitama huffed after noticing the huge cracks on the ground his attack left. "It was a nice plateau while it lasted." he mumbled to himself.

"Sensei!" Genos ran towards his master. "Oh Genos." he greeted back.

"Sensei. It's almost noon."

"Yes and?"

"Powur Rangers is about to start." (copyright)

"Then we better go."

...

"Sensei." Genos asked as he sat next to his master holding a bowl of chips. "Yuh huh?" the master grabbed one and ate it whole "Are you sure it was fine that we left Tornado's body there?" the cyborg asked.

"MFGH!" he suddenly started choking on the chip, realizing he just left a child in the middle of a wasteland unconcious.

He coughed violently.

"Sensei, are you okay?!"

'This jackass- how can I reply if I'm choking?!' he shook his head.

"Is there anything you need?" Genos asked before standing up hastily.

'Water! Get me some water, you idiot!' he slammed his chest repeatedly.

_"GO GO POWUR RANGERS!"_

"The show has finally started I see." the cyborg lamented. Saitama finally swallowed the chip and panted. "Thanks for nothing!" he said.

"You're welcome."

Since the rangers always fight in fields similar to the one where the esper and the strongest man fought, Genos remembered his unanswered question. "Sensei, is it really alright that we left her body there?"

"Ahh... That. I-I think? When she wakes up she will think she finally beat me, let her have that sense of accomplishment, it seems like she really needs it." Saitama wisely said. But in reality, he just can't be bothered to ran all the way there just to check if she's alright, if he tried taking her body back, he might get accussed of sexual harrassment.

But with his new looks, that may not be the case.

Nah, he can't risk it. Besides, it was time for the heroes on the show to form their-

_"MEGAZORD!"_

"I see, Sensei, you are as wise as you are kind. You are virtuous enough even to your enemies." Genos praised him before grabbing the journal to write a note.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever."

...

Tatsumaki's eyes slowly opened. Her body was aching, specially her nape. It took everything for her to sit up and witness the destruction she did. 'D-Did I went too far?' she worriedly asked herself.

Everything was burnt, craters everywhere. She gently lifted herself up with her power.

"T-There's no body..." a tone of fear on her voice. Did she really just killed him? Even that talking toaster disappeared.

Maybe she did went too far.

Or maybe not.

"I won..! I won against that... He is more of a monster than a human anyway." she grabbed her shoulder in pain. Tatsumaki noted that she should stop overexerting herself.

"And that cyborg kid was repairable... So I don't think... This is a big deal..."

...

"Miss Blizzard..." Fubuki heard faint voices as she turned her head to the side of the hospital bed.

"Miss Blizzard..!" Eyelashes yelled.

"... Shut the hell up! I'm sleeping!" she yelled as she sat up. "Oh."

"Sorry." Eyelashes apologized and looked down in shame, he was battered, a cast on his right hand and bandages on his face.

"What... Ahh, the Hero Killer..." Fubuki frowned. "Fortunately, he didn't kill anyone. So much for that moniker." the thin man chuckled. "Just be glad he didn't." Mountain Ape entered the room.

"Hello Miss Blizzard." the huge man greeted.

"Hey." she returned the gesture.

Fubuki gasped as she remembered something "The headquarters!"

"Was totally wrecked." Mountain Ape said and gulped.

Fubuki snarled, now they have to work again to repair the place.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sensei!" Genos blurted out calling the man's attention. "Huh?" The man asked nonchalantly whilst he calmly watched the commercials.

"Miss Blizzard is in the hospital." Genos said in a serious tone. Saitama's eyes widened "Must have been a terrible migraine."

"No, Sensei. Eyelashes already briefed me."  
"Did he? We were watching Powur Rangers the whole ti-"  
"He said they were all heavily injured." The cyborg interrupted. "What? How?" Saitama asked monotonously.

"It was the work of a single monster..." Genos squinted as he stood menacingly.

"Oh? Interesting." His master said with amusement. "It must have been a Demon or Dragon level if it managed to level the headquarters." The cyborg crossed his arms.  
Saitama stood up and suddenly grabbed the remote and prepared to slam it to the ground out of sheer anger but he stopped and calmly said "Wait, I can't be bothered to get closer to the television to change the channel manually." He gently placed the remote down.

"Why did it cause such a reaction from you, Sensei?" Genos asked in shock. Saitama's face comically scrunched "Ain't it obvious?!"

Genos' pupil started dilating "Commencing: Answer finder for question: Ain't it obvious?"  
Saitama continued to walk around frustrated.  
"Based on Sensei's reaction and unwillingness to cooperate with the group's plan to buy a new car and settle the debt in the past few weeks, the conclusion I came up with is-"

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO WORK AGAIN!" The master screamed.

. . .

Fubuki grimaced as she tried to move her shoulder 'It could be worse...'

She was all alone and got alot of time to reflect on herself in the empty hospital room. The esper gripped the sheets tightly in frustration, she was too weak.

What will her sister say? For now, she doesn't really care. But she knows her unimpressive abilities is a problem she needs to solve. Sure, she can kill a Demon level threat at her best but she kept losing battles that matter. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, she kept telling herself that she isn't insecure, because her impotence is a real problem.

The door opened.

Her emerald eyes opened and widened. "S-Saitama!"

His face was serious. "Who did this to you?" He asked in a rather stern tone, causing her to blush.

She remained silent as she was in utter shock at his gesture of concern. Saitama stood at the door with his sharp expression. Fubuki blushed at his features, his face seems so detailed. Rolling her eyes at the Oppai hoodie, her mind went wild.

She gulped, emitting sweat despite the room temperature being low.

"Eyewashes told me it was the hero hunter everyone was talking about. Was he that strong?" He walked to the seat next to her bed and removed something from his plastic bag that Fubuki did not even noticed at first. "Want some?" It was bananas.

But before she can reply, he placed it on top of the small drawer next to her bed and said "Great! More for me."

Fubuki sighed and smiled, for some reason, it was refreshing to see this bastard act so carefree. It's calming.

Saitama peeled a banana as he sat to the chair next to her bed. "So, how are you?"

"Just fine. Just, freaking fine." Fubuki sarcastically replied. She can't move her limbs and she has to take care of her men's hospital bills. The Association will lend her a loan once more for this.

"Oh. Cool! I thought you're bummed out or something." Saitama took a bite.

"I am!"  
"But you said-"  
"I was being sarcastic! Damn you!"

Saitama went silent and dangled his feet, Fubuki sighed. "My body hurts..." she muttered. "Don't worry, you're in a hospital." The man replied causing her to roll her eyes. She remembered what the Hero Hunter said. He was just using her as a practice dummy to fight Tatsumaki. Fubuki was once again consumed by her insecurites.

"I'm weak."

Saitama turned to face her.

"Do you know what he told me? I'm just a stepping stone for him to fight my sister... A warmup! A fucking appetizer!" Fubuki gritted her teeth as she shed a tear. "Hmm, that made me hungrier for some reason." The man quipped.

"HOW CAN I RELY ON MYSELF?! You just don't understand... Because you're invincible..!" She snarled at him. Saitama frowned and glanced away "I was in pain once."

Fubuki just glared at him.

"I really hated it. How it feels, how it stays, how it aches... But once I gained this strength, I paid the price, by losing a part of myself as a human." Saitama smiled sadly, making her eyes widen.

"It's kinda silly. But what I meant by that is, I lost all feelings a person should have, happiness, sadness, anger, excitement... And pain. The more I reflect about it, the more I miss it. Being in pain that is." The man looked at the ceiling.

Fubuki took note of it, she didn't have anything to say. She stared at her own hands. 'Maybe I don't understand what it feels like to be way too strong.. For some reason, it seems like...' she glanced at Saitama.

"Oh! I'm not a masochist! Don't get the wrong idea, Fubuki."

'... It's more miserable than being too weak.' She gulped.

"And well, it's been 3 years since I started training. I finally got what I wanted." Saitama raised his fist sadly "To be able to beat anyone with a single punch. But was it really worth it?"

Fubuki brainstormed, what would SHE do with that kind of power? If Saitama really is the strongest being alive, he can rule the world, hunt the mysterious beings to extinction, be the number 1 hero if he were as ambitious as her.

Yet he chose to live a simple, quiet life.

'What an idiot...' she sighed.

"But, you should consider yourself lucky." His voice called her attention. He was smiling "Because you still have alot of room to improve."

That filled her with hope.

"And hey, I'm not just trying to cheer you up, I've read somewhere that accomplishing something difficult raises methampetamine in your brain. Or was it dopamine?"

"Saitama."

"Huh?" He looked at her, she had this beautiful smile plastered on her face. It made his heart thump a little faster. Saitama blinked, it took his breath away for a moment.

"Teach me."

His heart, without a doubt, was now beating like crazy 'Oh hell no. No, no, no, no, why did it come to this. Genos was already a handful- NO. I plan on teaching you without your knowledge! This cannot be! Where did I go wrong?!' Saitama panicked, it was evident on his face. Fubuki raised an eyebrow, her smile disappearing. "Are you okay? You look constipated."

"I- I uhh yeah! I am! What of it?" He stuttered confidently. "Eww. You had too much banana, you ape." Fubuki rolled her eyes, that totally ruined the mood.  
"But I only had one! Is that really too much?!" Saitama said with a terrified smile, he was extremely happy inside that it changed the subject.

"I just wonder what my sister would sa-" Fubuki's eyes widened. "My sister! Saitama! Get out of here! My sister knows when I'm hurt! She might come in at any second!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot to mention that we fought earlier this morning." Saitama nonchalantly said. "You WHAT?!" She yelled before grunting in pain.

"Yeah. She really wanted to beat me. Even called a bunch of asteroids. I punched it. And she was unconcious." Saitama shrugged.

"She's..!" Fubuki trailed off. She knew it, he was stronger than her sister.

"Unconcious... Where is she?" Fubuki asked.

"OH UMM. UHH..!" Saitama's heart began beating faster once more, he remembered leaving her in the middle of nowhere.  
"Somewhere... Safe?" He answered.

Fubuki frowned "You left her passed out somewhere didn't you?"

"I wanted give her the impression that she beat me! She is so insecure I think she really needed it, if I showed myself, it's gonna shatter her self esteem!" Saitama exclaimed.

The door slammed open.

"Fubuki! Sorry I only... Arrive..." An injured Tatsumaki wrapped in a couple of bandages became speechless.

Saitama and Fubuki glanced at her.

"S-S-Sis! I-It's not what it looks like!" Fubuki stuttered as she shoved her palm to Saitama's face to give him the signal that he needs to leave.

"A-A-A..." Tatsumaki's eyes were as wide as they can be.

"I... Uh..." Saitama didn't know what to say. "Sis... Don't be mad, okay? He is just visiting me as a friend-" Fubuki nervously stated.

"GHOOOOOST! KYAAAAAAAA!" Tatsumaki flew out of the room screaming in fear.

"Oh. That works too." Saitama stated.

Fubuki turned to Saitama with a stern look "She thought she killed you?"

"I think? She went all out I guess." The man rubbed the back of his head. The busty esper huffed, she was sort of in denial that this airhead brought her sister to her limits.  
'No wonder him and King get along so well. They are both too strong...'

"Oh it's getting kinda late." Saitama saw the small alarm clock next to the bananas reading 15:48.

"You're leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah. Got chores to do, errands to run." Saitama said.  
"I'm pretty sure I saw Genos taking care of household work whenever I visit your place." The esper mumbled.

"Anyways, anything you need before I go?" The man scratched his hair as he walked towards the door with the plastic bag.

"Hey I thought those bananas were for me!" Fubuki protested. "O-Oh! Right! I was under the impression that you don't need it. Food is free here after all." Saitama stuttered as he returned the fruit. "Hospital food tastes plain." The woman pouted.

"I doubt it. The cheapness contributes alot to the flavor in my opinion. Like whenever Genos pays for the udon, it tastes alot better for some reason." Saitama smiled.

"Just get out of here." Fubuki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Bye now. Get well soon." Saitama said as he exited the room. Fubuki bit her lip at his last comment, does he see her as a friend?  
Why does she care anyway. She wasn't supposed to think about it.  
"Ughh..!" She blames it on Genos' journal.

**Miss me? :)))**


End file.
